La verdad en tu mirada
by espartana94
Summary: Dos meses después del Gran deshielo Elsa es acusada de brujería y alta traición por Anna. ¿Podrá Elsa perdonar a Anna?, ¿Podrá Anna perdonarse a si misma?, ¿Podrá Elsa soportar el pago por esos crímenes?, ¿Quién ese ese extraño príncipe?, ¿La ayuda llegará a tiempo? Dicen que la mirada es el reflejo de nuestra alma.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos,**

 **Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra historia. Los que habéis leído mis otras historias sabréis que bueno suele haber mucho drama y violencia, y creo que esta historia se va a llevar la palma, así que me disculpo de antemano. No sé como irán las actualizaciones esta vez, pero con las otras os tuve muy mimados, intentaré seguir mimando pero no prometo nada.**

 **Abajo os dejo otra nota.**

Unos golpes en la puerta despertaron a Anna.

-Majestad es hora del castigo - "¿castigo? ¿de quien?" pensó Anna, se sentó en la cama con el mayor dolor de cabeza que había tenido en su vida "¿qué paso ayer?" apenas podía recordar nada de la cena de anoche, solo la charla con aquel principie extraño, luego levantarse ya para despedirse de él y luego nada más... "¿donde esta Elsa?" pensó mirando por toda la habitación, estaba claro que no había dormido con ella, el otro lado de la cama estaba perfecto, "¿me habré pasado con el vino?" dos golpes más en la puerta retumbaron en su cabeza.

-Majestad hasta que usted no este fuera no podemos empezar - "¿Majestad?" pensó Anna extrañada, pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para seguir pensando en eso, ahora cuando viera a Elsa le preguntaría, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y al salir se encontró con Kai esperándola.

-¿Donde esta Elsa? -preguntó Anna.

-Enseguida la vera Majestad -contestó el hombre con educación. Anna se encogió de hombros y camino junto a Kai.

Anna se extraño cuando la hicieron subir al carruaje real, "¿a donde vamos?, ¿y donde demonios esta Elsa?" Anna no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero lo que más le molestaba es que todos se comportaban de manera extraña con ella, eran más distantes, incluso fríos con ella, eso era muy raro, todos los sirvientes del castillo siempre la habían tratado con cariño. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo que había hecho la noche anterior era completamente normal que la trataran con una pizca de desprecio, lo que pasaba es que Anna no lo recordaba y por eso no entendía nada. El carruaje se paro en la plaza del pueblo, justo en el centro de esta habían colocado una especie de escenario que antes no estaba allí. En la izquierda había dos tronos y en el centro había un poste de madera, Anna no entendía absolutamente nada, este tipo de cosas solo se hacen cuando se castiga a un criminal muy importante y para humillarlo más el castigo se hace publico, pero ¿quien era el reo?. Anna tomo asiento en el trono de la izquierda, supuso que Elsa se sentaría en el de la derecha, como es costumbre, pero no fue así, en el asiento de la derecha se sentó el mismo principie extraño de anoche.

-Disculpa este es el asiento de mi hermana -dijo Anna un tanto molesta, había que ser muy descarado como para sentarse en el asiento de la reina.

El príncipe no contestó, simplemente miro a Anna y esta sintió algo extraño, de repente era como si no pudiera controlar su cuerpo, como si alguien lo moviera sin su consentimiento, como si fuera una marioneta.

-Que traigan al preso -dijo Anna, sin saber porqué lo decía, fue como si alguien le hubiera obligado a decir esas palabras... no entendía nada, pero menos entendió cuando vio a Elsa.

Elsa no llevaba puesto su traje de hielo, sino unos pantalones desgastados y una fina camisa sucia, su perfecta trenza francesa estaba desecha, en su rostro se podía apreciar que no había descansado esa ultima noche, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, unas grandes ojeras los acompañaban, pero todo eso era lo de menos, lo que le hizo encoger el corazón fue que en las muñecas y tobillos de su hermana habían unos grilletes. Pero no unos grilletes comunes, los de sus pies, eran más bien unos zapatos de metal unidos con una cadena impidiéndole caminar con normalidad, haciéndola tropezar y caer al suelo, los fe las muñecas eran parecidos, le tapaban completamente las más, como dos pequeñas jaulas que terminaban en la mitad de su antebrazo, en el extremo se podían apreciar rastos de sangre.

Un hombre que Anna nunca había visto acompañaba a su hermana, tirando del extremo de la cadena que se unía con los grilletes de sus manos, obligandola a levantarse del suelo y continuar caminando, subieron al escenario y ese hombre ato las manos de Elsa alrededor del poste. Anna quería levantarse y gritar para detener toda esa locura, pero su cuerpo no le hacía caso, simplemente podía mirar todo lo que pasaba sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo y no entendía porque, no entendía como su hermana estaba atada en ese poste como un criminal, por el amor de dios ella era la reina. Pero cuando la mirada de su hermana se encontró con la de ella... hay ya si que no entendió que demonios pasaba, no la miraba pidiendo ayuda, la miraba con una pizca de rencor, con otro poco de decepción, con mucho dolor... Y es que Elsa no entendía porque su hermana había hecho un golpe de estado y la había acusado de brujería y alta traición.

-Pueblo de Arendell, supongo que muchos os estaréis preguntando porqué la reina Elsa esta atada a esta poste de flagelación, como nueva monarca es mi deber informaros de los pequeños cambios que van a haber en el reino. El primero y más importante es la condena a la ex reina Elsa de Arendell, ¿porqué? Por brujería, no podemos permitir que alguien con unos poderes tan peligrosos continué con vida y mucho menos que dirija un reino, también por alta traición, hace unos meses intentó matarme, en su momento no hicimos nada por miedo a lo que pudiera hacernos, pero ahora hemos encontrado el modo de contener sus poderes, esos grilletes están hechos de un material que no deja salir sus poderes, no podemos neutralizaros, pero si contenerlos. Bien todos sabéis cual es el precio a pagar por esos dos crímenes, pero siendo alguien de la realeza el pago es más grande, en este momento como nueva reina de Arendell y delante de todos vosotros condeno a Elsa a cuarenta latigazos, a pasar tres días en las mazmorras recibiendo el trato pertinente y al cuarto día será ejecutada en la horca. Como habéis podido escuchar yo seré vuestra nueva reina, a partir de hoy seré conocida como Anna la reina de Arendell y él será mi esposo Maikel el rey consorte de Arendell -proclamó Anna, ninguna de esas palabras había querido decirlas, pero de nuevo su cuerpo actuó por voluntad propia -que empiece el castigo.

Elsa volvió a mirar a Anna y esta no entendía como no había odio en su mirada, simplemente la más pura decepción, eso solo hizo sentir peor a Anna... ella acababa de condenar a su hermana a la tortura y aun así Elsa no la odiaba.

Elsa enderezo su espalda y se preparo para su tortura, quizá ya no tendría su titulo de reina, pero sangre real corría por sus venas y tomaría el castigo con la dignidad de la reina que era, no les daría el lujo de escucharla gritar, no rogaría por misericordia, no iba a llorar.

El mismo hombre que la había arrastrado hasta allí se puso tras ella y le arranco la parte de atrás de su camisa, dejando su espalda expuesta, apartó su cabello para tener mejor acceso a su espalda y comenzó.

 _!CRACK¡_

El primer latigazo la hizo estremecer, pero mantuvo un rostro sereno. El chasquido del látigo resonó por toda la plaza haciendo que todos los presentes se encogieran de miedo, tan solo Elsa parecía mantener la calma.

 _¡CRACK!_

El segundo la hizo apretar los dientes, pero iba a aguantar, no iba a mostrar debilidad.

 _¡CRACK!_

Con el tercero un pequeño jadeo escapo de sus labios. Solo habían sido tres y ya sentía su espalda ardiendo, mantenerse firme iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía.

 _¡CRACK!_

En el decimocuarto su respiración comenzaba a ser más pesada, pero iba a resistir.

Anna miaba a Elsa y sentía las lagrimas picando en sus ojos, pero por algún extraño motivo no salían, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿porqué había dicho esas palabras? Ella no quería el trono, ella no quería que le hicieran daño a su hermana... quería dejar de mirar, no podía soportar ver las gruesas lagrimas de sangre recorrer la espalda de Elsa... ¿Como Elsa podía aguantarlo sin mostrar el más mínimo de debilidad?

 _¡CRACK!_

Con el vigesimocuarto azote Elsa se estremeció violentamente contra el poste de flajelación, no le importo que las astillas de la madera se clavaran en su pecho, apenas podía sostenerse en pie, necesitaba apoyarse contra algo para no caer. Su mirada que había estado todo el rato mirando al frente de forma orgullosa, ahora estaba desenfocada, casi sin poder registrar donde estaba, lo único que procesaba su mente era el dolor, el dolor insoportable de su espalda, pero aun así no se iba a doblegar.

 _¡CRACK!_

Las piernas de Elsa no aguantaron más, cayo de rodillas al suelo, con sus brazos extendidos hacia arriba ya que estaban bien sujetos al poste, con el latigazo numero treinta ella creyó que no iba a poder más... diez más se decía a si misma, diez más y se acabo. Podía escuchar los murmullos de la gente a su alrededor. Sacando fuerzas de algún lugar giro su cuello para mirar a Anna, esta tenía expresión en su rostro totalmente neutral, como si no le estuviera afectando lo más mínimo ver como azotaban de forma brutal a su propia hermana.

 _¡CRACK!_

Treinta y uno y esta vez Elsa estaba mirando a los ojos de su hermana cuando la golpearon, pero Anna ni se inmuto, la miraba como si estuviera mirando a la nada.

Pero si Anna aun no había roto en llanto era porque su cuerpo no se lo permitía, pero eso no quería decir que en su interior no gritara, no llorara... no podía soportar más presenciar esa barbaridad. Durante unos segundos pudo apartar la mirada y vio a Kay y a Greda, llorando desconsoladamente, ellos eran como sus padres y ver a Elsa en ese estado les había partido el corazón.

Anna volvió a mirar a Elsa, cubierta de su propia sangre, la tierna carne de su espalda estaba destrozada, podía ver que con cada latigazo nuevas heridas se abrían, las que ya estaban abiertas se hacían más grandes, apenas podía respirar, cada vez su cuerpo se inmutaba menos por los golpes, no por que su piel se hubiera acostumbrado al dolor, sino porque ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni para estremecerse, eso no podía continuar, la iban a matar... los chasquidos del látigo contra la piel de Elsa la estaban torturando su frágil mente, tenía que pararlo como fuera...Anna no supo como lo hizo, pero de algún modo pudo romper esos grilletes invisibles que la tenían atrapada a ella, sintió un gran dolor en la cabeza pero ahora podía poner fin a esto, se puso en pie y gritó.

-!BASTA¡ -y tan rápido como había podido liberarse, volvió a ser presa, de nuevo las siguientes palabras que dijo no las quería decir y mucho menos llevarás a cabo, pero su cuerpo actuó por si solo -quiero ser yo quien de el último golpe -dijo acercándose al hombre que sostenía al látigo. Tomo el látigo en sus manos y pudo sentir la sangre de Elsa en su piel, su mente era lo único que le hacía caso y gritaba a su cuerpo por que se detuviera, porque no lo hiciera, ella no podía hacerlo... pero lo hizo. Vio como su propio brazo se alzaba y con toda su fuerza descendía, haciendo chocar el látigo contra la espalda de Elsa.

 _¡CRACK!_

Cuarenta... y la determinación de Elsa quebró, las lágrimas que tanto le había costado retener comenzaron a caer, no fue el dolor de ese último golpe, sin duda Anna tenía menos fuerza que el que había sido su verdugo, no, fue el dolor mental, Anna no solo la había condenado a la tortura, sino que ella misma lo había llevado a cabo. Escucho unos pasos fuertes acercarse a ella, sus manos se soltaron del poste y automáticamente su cuerpo cayo al suelo, el dolor de su cuerpo era insoportable, pero el de su corazón... ese no se podía describir. Pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer del cielo, Elsa había hecho nevar cientos de veces desde que sus poderes salieron a la luz, pero esta nevada era distinta, la nieve caía despacio y se derretía al caer al suelo, ¿Sus poderes también lloraban? o ¿Habían quedado agotados después de tal suplicio que no tenían fuerzas para crear una nevada de verdad?, Quizá era una forma de representar su tristeza por lo que le había hecho Anna, una nevada triste, de esas con las que no puedes disfrutar, con las que no se pueden hacer batallas de bolas o construir muñecos de nieve.

Anna no podía soportarlo, ver a su hermana en ese estado y todo por su culpa, ahora tenía una buena vista de la espalda de Elsa y sintió ganas de vomitar, realmente le habían dejado la espalda destrozada y para acabar de partirle el corazón, vio que los hombros de su hermana temblaban... Elsa había comenzado a llorar, había aguantado todo el rato sin derramar una sola lagrima y con un solo golpe de ella su determinación había muerto.

-Parece que con sus grilletes solo podemos evitar que dispare hielo pero no que haga nevar, bueno en unos días se acabó la nieve en Arendell. Llevadla a su celda -dijo Anna.

El mismo hombre de antes volvió a sujetar la cadena que se una a los grilletes y tiro hacia arriba para que se levantara, pero Elsa apenas podía respirar, ¿como iba a caminar?, de nuevo tiró de la cadena, esta vez con más fuerza arrastrando el cuerpo de Elsa hasta que quedó a los pies de Anna, esta se agacho y sujeto la barbilla de Elsa para mirarla a la cara.

-Esto no ha hecho más que empezar mi querida reina -dijo Anna sonriendo maliciosamente.

Ayer Elsa no se dio cuenta, tampoco cuando miro a los ojos de Anna antes y durante su flagelación, pero ahora, aunque su mente estuviera agotada si se dio cuenta, los ojos de Anna no eran los de siempre, el azulaqua característico de sus iris ya no estaba, ahora sus ojos eran negros -Quitarla de mi vista -soltó su agarre y la cabeza de Elsa cayo contra el suelo de madera.

Los pies de Anna se movieron por si solos hasta llegar al mismo carruaje que la había llevado hasta allí, subió y tras ella entró el príncipe Maikel, este la beso y automáticamente el mundo de Anna se volvió negro.

Elsa pudo reunir las fuerzas para ponerse en pie y caminar hasta el castillo, cada paso era una tortura, pero se había prometido a si misma ser fuerte. Al llegar a palacio vio como todos sus criados la miraban con lástima, vio como todos deseaban poder ayudarla, la impotencia en la mirada de cada uno de ellos, eso le dio fuerzas para enfrentarse a su destino, no estaba sola en este martirio. La tiraron a su celda de malas maneras y la dejaron sola, ella se mantuvo de pie hasta que escucho la puerta de entrada a las mazmorras cerrase, entonces cayo de rodillas, despacio se tumbo en el suelo, intentando encontrar una postura en la que su cuerpo no gritara de dolor, pero le fue imposible. No quería imaginar que le iban a hacer en esos tres días... poco a poco su cuerpo fue perdiendo toda energía hasta quedar dormida.

 **De nuevo pido perdón.**

 **Pero lo que quiero comentar es que no sé si hacer esta historia Elsanna o no. Así que lo dejo en vuestras manos. Las opciones son las siguientes:**

 **Elsanna**

 **Elsa y Merida o Hans, pero Anna enamorada de Elsa.**

 **Anna y Kristoff, pero Elsa enamorada de Anna.**

 **Elsa y Merida o Hans- Anna y Kristoff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos,**

 **Bueno parece que ha ganado el Elsanna, por mi perfecto así estoy en mi salsa. Entonces será Elsanna.**

 **Espero que os guste el siguiente cap.**

Todo el pueblo de Arendell estaba consternado por las últimas acciones de la Princesa Anna... no, de la Reina Anna, si no lo hubieran visto con sus propios ojos jamás hubieran creído que fuese capaz de hacer una cosa así. Diferentes sentimientos ondeaban entre los corazones del pueblo, rabia, decepción, descontento, inquietud, incertidumbre... pero sobre todo. Miedo. Sí había sido capaz de hacerle algo tan atroz a su propia hermana, ¿Qué no haría a aquel que se atreviera a alzar la voz?

Pero había una persona en especial que fue a quien más le impacto lo que había pasado, Kristoff. Presencio la tortura de la ex Reina Elsa y la indiferencia de la ahora Reina Anna. Pero él sabía, o quería saber, que la situación no era realmente como parecía ser, Anna nunca haría algo así, la pequeña pelirroja nunca le haría daño a nadie y mucho menos a su propia hermana. Kristoff sabía mejor que nadie el amor que sentía Anna hacía su hermana, nunca había visto un amor igual, un amor tan intenso, tan puro, tan verdadero, y por lo tanto algo grande estaba pasando para que ella hubiera hecho algo así, de modo que se prometió a si mismo llegar a la verdad de todo eso y sabía perfectamente por donde debía comenzar y a quien pedir ayuda, solo deseo poder llegar a tiempo.

Cuando el carruaje real llego a las puertas de palacio el Rey Maikel llevo en sus brazos a la una Anna inconsciente, la dejo en su habitación y ordeno a todos los sirvientes que nadie entrara allí sin su consentimiento alegando que la Reina necesitaba descansar después de un día tan intenso.

Después de haberse asegurado que nadie iría a ver a Anna fue al despacho de Elsa, donde le esperaba quien le había obligado a hacer algo tan ruin. Maikel no era alguien malvado, pero tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con el propio demonio en persona. Cierto demonio se entero de sus cualidades, extrañas pero a la vez útiles para su plan de venganza, alguien que pudiera controlar a las personas, a hacer lo que el quisiera tan solo mirándolos a los ojos era un regalo caído del cielo. Aunque en realidad no era tan sencillo, los poderes de Maikel consistían en robar el alma de la otra persona, para obligarla a hacer todo cuando él quería, mientras él trabajaba los ojos de su victima se tornaban de color negro debido al vacío que quedaba en el alma, no obstante esa persona era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía hacer nada para impedir sus movimientos o sus palabras, Maikel se quedaba con el control total, también podía borrar los recuerdos que esa persona tuviera mientras el jugaba con sus cuerpos con un simple beso. El primer día que el demonio intento persuadir a Makel para que le ayudara con sus planes le prometió las más grandes riquezas, pero se negó, él era un hombre sencillo no requería de grandes fortunas para ser feliz, además que nunca utilizaría su don para dañar a cualquier ser humano. Pero el segundo día que se encontraron Maikel noto la falta de su hermana en casa, esta vez la promesa del demonio fue "Haz todo lo que yo te diga y te prometo que tu hermana continuará con vida", por mucho que le doliera, acepto, no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasara a su hermana, era lo último que le quedaba en la vida y le había prometido a su fallecido padre que cuidaría de su pequeña hermana.

Cuando entró al despacho este estaba casi completamente a oscuras, pequeños rayos de sol se filtraban a través de las cortinas y gracias a ellos pudo distinguir la figura de un hombre sentado tras el gran escritorio. Cada vez que tenía que estar frente a ese monstruo todo su cuerpo temblaba de rabia, deseaba matarlo, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo o no volvería a ver a su hermana. Se acercó al escritorio para sentarse en la silla que había frente a este y espero sus nuevas ordenes.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Maikel, el discurso de Anna ha sido perfecto. ¿Te has asegurado de que ella no recuerde nada? -preguntó ese demonio encarnado en hombre.

-Sí señor.

-Bien, no queremos que nos fastidie el plan esa inútil, imagina la que podría armar si recordara lo que ha sucedido en la plaza, por cierto el detalle de que ella diera el último golpe me ha encantado, ver como quebraba la voluntad de Elsa ha sido fascinante.

-No quería que fuera así, ella por unos segundos a estado fuera de mi control, no sé como pudo -en realidad si que lo sabía, sus poderes no eran tan buenos para él si debía hacer algo así ya que mientras controlaba la mente de la persona él escuchaba los pensamientos de esta, y el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo Anna durante la flagelación de Elsa fue demasiado para él y durante unos instantes perdió el control.

-Espero que no se vuelva a repetir, al menos pudiste arreglarlo y de un modo realmente divertido -dijo riendo.

-Yo no le veo la gracia, no creo que todo esto sea necesario señor, ¿Porqué no mata directamente a Elsa?, ¿Porqué hacerle sufrir de este modo?

-Porque se lo merece, por su culpa he pasado casi dos meses entre rejas, ahora le toca pagar el precio y no te atrevas a cuestionarme amigo mio, recuerda que la vida de tu querida hermana esta en mis manos -advirtió.

-Sí señor -contestó Maikel apretando la mandíbula.

-Bien. ¿Tienes claro lo que debes hacer?

-Sí señor. Nadie debe hablar con Anna sobre lo que ha pasado, ya tengo al servicio al tanto de que solo yo puedo entrar en su habitación, luego daré la orden de que quien se atreva a cuestionar las mejoras del reino y nombrar a Elsa será castigado y cuando Anna pregunte donde está su hermana le diré que ha debido salir por unos temas políticos, que regresará en tres días.

-Estupendo y recuerda, Anna no debe de recordar nada, tan solo el día de la ejecución.

-Sí, señor y después me entregara a mi hermana.

-Sí todo sale según lo previsto, no nos volveremos a ver -dijo sonriendo y reclinándose en la silla, colocando los pies sobre el escritorio, gracias a los pequeños rayos de sol Maikel pudo ver las patillas rojas y esos ojos verdes llenos de locura.

Maikel sabía que la conversación había llegado a su fin, sin despedirse se levantó de su silla y fue a dar las nuevas ordenes con lo referente a Elsa.

A ningún siervo le sorprendió que no quisieran que se hablara de Elsa en el castillo, pero si les extraño el empeño que puso Maikel en que nadie le hablara a Anna sobre Elsa y sobre todo que aun no quitaran los cuadros o bustos de la ex reina, no obstante su trabajo consistía en obedecer las ordenes del monarca, en este caso el Rey Maikel, de modo que no hicieron preguntas y continuaron con sus labores, excepto Greda, ella había visto a Elsa crecer, vio como fue creciendo hasta convertirse en la reina que sus padres siempre soñaron, quería hacer algo para ayudarla, al menos conseguir que escapara de palacio y salvara la vida, pero ella no era una mujer tonta, sabía que eso era imposible, sabía que nadie podría salvar a Elsa de su destino, pero quizá si que podría hacer sus últimos días un poco más soportables. Cogió algo de comida, bebida y lo necesario para curar las heridas de Elsa y fue a las mazmorras... aunque por ello presenció algo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Mientras tanto Kristoff llego al valle de la roca viva, sabía que su primer movimiento debía de ser hablar con Gran Pabbie, seguro que él sabía que tenía que hacer para solucionar toda esta locura. Al llegar se encontró con que todos los Trolls estaban despiertos y con una expresión de tristeza en sus rostros, ya les había llegado la noticia.

-Gran Pabbie necesito tu ayuda -dijo Kristoff arrodillándose delante del anciano.

-Lo sé hijo, sé lo que ha pasado en Arendell.

-¡Debemos hacer algo para ayudar a Elsa! -exclamó sin poder controlar sus nervios.

-Podremos ayudar a Elsa, pero debemos de ser rápidos, para ello vas a necesitar ayuda, sé que las princesas del reino de Corona y de Dunbroch vienen hacia Arendell, llegarán en dos días si el mar esta de nuestra parte, debes encontrarlas antes de que entren a palacio y contarles todo lo que pasa, no dudarán en ayudarte.

¿Dos días? ¿Y que hago? dejo que torturen a Elsa mientras tanto -dijo histérico.

-Elsa podrá soportarlo, créeme.

-¿Como puedes estar tan seguro? No sé ni como pudo levantarse después de lo que le hicieron en la plaza del pueblo.

-Elsa es mucho más fuerte de lo que tu crees Kristoff -dijo Pabbie con la calma que le caracterizaba.

-¿Y qué pasa si no llegan a tiempo?

-Que deberás salvar a Elsa tu solo, pero llegarán estoy seguro, entonces la llevaréis a la cabaña que hay al otro extremo del bosque, allí yo os estaré esperando para sanar el cuerpo de la reina.

-¿De verdad no hay ningún modo para sacarla de allí ya? -preguntó desesperado.

-No, lo siento, y no hagas ninguna tontería Kristoff, ahora eres la única persona en Arendell que ha decidido ayudar a Elsa, si los soldados te atrapan ella estará perdida.

-Lo entiendo, esperar a que las princesas lleguen. ¿Pero que pasa con Anna?, ¿Cómo ha podido hacerle algo así a Elsa?

-No tengo todas las respuestas, pero si puedo percibir que hay algo extraño en Anna, algo fuera de lo común.

-De eso nos hemos dado cuenta todos Pabbi, se le ha ido la cabeza, ella nunca habría hecho algo así.

-No puedo saber nada sobre Anna porque ella y yo no estamos conectados, he podido saber que ha pasado en Arendell porque si puedo conectar con Elsa, ya que ella también es un ser mágico y puedo conectar con otros seres que desprendan magia, pero como Anna no lo es no puedo saber que la ha motivado a hacer algo tan despreciable.

-Entonces también debo traerte a Anna, ¿Entonces podrás saber porqué ha echo algo así?

-Entonces si que lo podría saber, pero eso ahora no importa, céntrate en salvar a Elsa, luego pensaremos en Anna, no percibo ningún peligro a su alrededor.

-Esta bien -dijo cabizbajo.

-Ven Kristoff te daré algo de comer -dijo Bulda. Kristoff fue con ella y se apartaron un poco del resto de los Trolls. Bulda le entregó un cuenco de sopa -¿Cómo estás hijo?

-Bien -contestó Kristoff sin mirar a quien era su madre adoptiva.

-A mi no me mientes, sabemos que Anna también se ha comprometido con el príncipe ese.

-Anna es libre de hacer lo que ella quiera -Bulda sujeto una de las manos de Kristoff.

-Sí, es libre de hacer lo que quiera, pero eso no quiere decir que no te haga daño lo que ha hecho, creía que ella era tu novia.

-Yo también lo creía -dijo suspirando.

-Es una tonta al dejar pasar a alguien como tu -intentó Bulda animar a Kristoff, pero por demasiadas cosas había pasado el chico en pocas horas, en realidad minutos, en el discurso de Anna él se dio cuenta de que Anna en realidad no lo amaba y que la chica de la que él estaba enamorado en realidad era monstruo.

-Ha preferido a un príncipe que a un recolector de hielo, en el fondo lo entiendo.

-No amas a las personas por su estatus o profesión, se les ama por lo que son y tu eres un cielo de hombre.

-Gracias Bulda -dijo Kristoff sonriendo.

Kristoff decidió quedarse en el valle hasta que las princesas llegaran a Arendell, no quería estar en el pueblo sabiendo que a pocos metros de él estaban torturando a Elsa y él no hacía nada para impedirlo.

Greda bajo los escalones de las mazmorras con el corazón encogido y tembloroso el pulso, no podía soportar los gritos que se escuchaban de ese espantoso lugar, los gritos de su querida Elsa, jamás creyó que escucharía a una monarca como Elsa gritar de ese modo, su reina era fuerte... no obstante humana ¿no?. Greda sabía que no podía ir y decirle al verdugo que detuviera lo que estaba haciendo, a fin de cuentas ese era su trabajo, quien estaba haciendo algo que no debía era ella y si se enteraban de que había bajado a las mazmorras con la idea de ayudar a Elsa probablemente ella también correría la misma suerte que su reina, así que decidió esconderse en un hueco de la escalera y esperar a que el trabajo del verdugo terminara.

Por suerte no fue mucho tiempo el que tuvo que esperar, aunque cada minuto se le hizo eterno, pero finalmente escucho la puerta de la celda cerrarse y los pasos de ese hombre alegarse. Greda saco una llave maestra que la propia Elsa le había entregado pocos días después de su coronación, con esta llave podría abrir cualquier puerta del castillo, incluidas las de las mazmorras. Greda quería correr hasta la celda pero su cuerpo se movía despacio ya que su mente le gritaba que no quería ver lo que habría tras esa puerta, pero su determinación por ayudar a Elsa era mayor que su miedo.

Al entrar se encontró el cuerpo de Elsa en el suelo, tumbada boca abajo, dando una buena vista del trabajo que el látigo había hecho en su cuerpo, aun con esas jaulas en sus manos y pies y luchando por respirar con normalidad.

-Mi reina...-susurró Greda.

-Greda...-dijo casi sin voz. Ahora el cuerpo de la anciana se movió con más rapidez hasta llegar al maltratado cuerpo de Elsa, se arrodillo a su lado e intento ayudarla a sentarse, pero cada movimiento era un agonía para la ex monarca, de modo que opto por romper un trozo de su vestido y hacer una pequeña almohada improvisada para Elsa.

-Tranquila mi reina, estoy aquí para ayudarla, voy a curarle las heridas, puede que le escueza un poco pero...-Elsa corto a Greda antes de que terminara.

-No deberías estar aquí... -aunque débil su voz era firme.

-No se preocupe por mi, mi deber siempre ha sido cuidar de usted y lo voy a seguir haciendo.

-Tu deber es cuidar a la reina y esa ahora es... Anna -Greda pudo notar el dolor en la voz de Elsa al pronunciar el nombre de Anna.

-Para mi usted siempre será la reina de Arendell -dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No he sido una buena hermana... como iba a ser una buena reina -afirmo Elsa con la mirada perdida.

-¿Una buena hermana? Usted a sido más que una buena hermana, renuncio a todo por mantener a Anna a salvo, renuncio a su vida, siempre encerrada en esa habitación y todo por ella... y ahora ella se lo paga de ese modo, no mi reina, usted ha sido una hermana ejemplar, quien ha obrado mal aquí ha sido Anna -dijo Greda un poco enfadada, Elsa tenía la costumbre de menospreciarse y eso siempre la había sacado de sus casillas.

-Algo he tenido que hacer para que haya hecho esto... Anna... Anna es buena persona, nunca le haría daño a nadie.

-Esta claro que no es así. Ahora cálmese majestad, voy a limpiar sus heridas -Elsa no contestó, sabía que Greda no tenía razón, Anna era buena por naturaleza, pero después de lo que había hecho no había modo alguno de defender la bondad de su hermana pequeña.

Greda comenzó su trabajo, al comenzar a limpiar cada uno de los cortes provocados con el látigo se dio cuenta de porque Elsa gritaba mientras el verdugo estaba con ella, todos y cada uno de los cortes en su espalda estaban rociados de sal. Con sumo cuidado quito toda la sal y limpio las heridas, le rompió el corazón cuando vio que Elsa estaba luchando por no llorar. Adgar, el antiguo rey de Arendell y padre de las dos hermanas, había sido el único instructor de Elsa y este le dejo bien claro que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia debía parecer débil ante sus súbditos. Elsa sentía que había fallado a sus padres en todos los sentidos, prometió ser una buena reina, y le habían quitado el trono, prometió cuidar de su hermana, y sin saber como su hermana la odiaba, como mínimo no lo iba a decepcionar en ese tema, ya había quebrado en la plaza, no iba a volver a hacerlo, quería mostrarle que al menos si aprendió algo de lo que él le había enseñado. Pero en ese instante Elsa sentía ganas de llorar no por el dolor de su cuerpo, ese extrañamente lo podía soportar, lo que estaba hiriendo su corazón de tal modo que creía que no iba a poder soportarlo era una pregunta "¿Porqué Anna había hecho eso?"

-¿Le hago daño majestad? -preguntó Greda al notar la tensión en el cuerpo de Elsa.

-No -contestó con la voz quebrada.

-Sabe que delante de mi puede llorar, soy su amiga ante todo -dijo Greda, la cual estaba al tanto de los métodos de enseñanza del antiguo rey.

-Lo sé...-susurró, pero las dos sabían que no iba a llorar, lo haría cuando estuviera sola.

Minutos más tarde Greda había terminado de curar la espalda de Elsa, ahora se veía mucho mejor que antes, pero no iba a poder evitar que quedaran cicatrices en la piel de porcelana de la rubia, pero de todas formas ¿Qué importaban las cicatrices? Iba a morir en unos días.

-Ya he terminado majestad, voy a ayudarla a sentarse, tiene que comer algo.

-No Greda, ya has hecho suficiente, me encuentro un poco mejor, vete antes de que te vean aquí, no podría soportar que te hicieran daño por mi culpa.

-No me va a pasar nada, venga vamos majestad -dijo sujetando sus brazos para ayudarla. Esta vez fue más fácil poder moverse, aunque su cuerpo aun gritaba de dolor con cada movimientos, después de los cuidados de Greda fue un poco más soportable moverse. Greda puso una capa sobre los hombros de Elsa para que su espalda no entrara en contacto directo contra la pared de piedra y como Elsa tenía las manos esposadas Greda tubo que ayudarla a comer y beber, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, a fin de cuentas la había cuidado desde que nació.

Greda sentía que debía de decir algo, ¿Pero qué podía decir?, ¿Qué se le dice a alguien que ha sido traicionado por quien más ama? Pero el silencio estaba comenzando a ser demasiado, quería calmar un poco el maltratado corazón de Elsa, pero antes de que se le ocurriera cualquier cosa Elsa pregunto algo, algo que también había corrido por la mente de Greda, no solo ese día, sino durante años.

-¿Crees que este es su modo de hacerme pagar por haberla dejado sola tantos años? -Preguntó mirando a los ojos de su niñera. Greda no sabía que responder, debía decir lo que realmente pensaba, que muchas veces le paso por la cabeza que separar a las hermanas no era buena idea y mucho menos dejar sola a una niña como Anna, que cualquier día esa soledad iba a hacer mella en su mente, o debía mentirle para no hacerle más daño.

-No lo creo majestad, ella sabe que aquello no fue su culpa -dijo abrazando a Elsa.

-¿Entonces porqué? Si quería ser reina no me hubiera ido a buscar a la montaña del norte, aunque quizá solo vino para que deshiciera el invierno...-Elsa no sabía que pensar, no lograba entender porque Anna le había hecho eso.

-Yo tampoco conozco la razón majestad. -dijo Greda suspirando.

-¿Has hablado con ella?

-No majestad, el príncipe Maikel la llevó directamente a su habitación y dijo que nadie la molestara.

-Greda prométeme que... vas a cuidar de Anna después de mi ejecución, que te aseguraras de que ese hombre no le haga daño.

-¿Cómo puede preocuparse por ella después de lo que le ha hecho? -preguntó Greda incredula.

-Seguro que tiene sus razones...-o eso quería creer Elsa -prométeme que cuidaras de ella por favor.

-Lo prometo majestad -y aunque en esos instantes se podía decir que odiaba a Anna, iba a cumplir su promesa.

-Gracias.

Pasaron unos minutos más en silencio, Elsa disfrutando de la compañía de la única persona que ella creía que la quería, la única que la había aceptado aun con su maldición. En su momento creyó que Anna también la quería, de hecho fue el amor de Anna quien la había ayudado a aprender controlar esos poderes con los que había nacido. El recuerdo de todos los "Te quiero" que su hermana le había dedicado en los últimos meses acabaron por romper su frágil corazón, ya que cada uno de ellos era mentira.

-Yo... yo creí que Anna me quería – susurró para si misma y se disculpo con su padre, porque de nuevo iba a quebrantar una de sus normas. Comenzó a llorar contra el cuello de Greda, la anciana recordó que esa misma escena ya había ocurrido. Cuando Anna dejo de tocar a la puerta de su hermana, a los pocos días Elsa rompió en llanto con su niñera, porque pensaba que Anna la había olvidado, esta vez el llanto era más intenso porque creía que Anna la odiaba. Greda dejo que Elsa se desahogara, que llorara todo lo que sabía llorar para sacar todo lo que le estaba haciendo daño. A los pocos minutos el llanto se detuvo y se dio cuenta de que Elsa se había quedado dormida, tumbo su cuerpo en una posición que ella creía cómoda y se fue, no quería dejarla sola pero no tenía otra opción. Antes de salir miró por última vez el cuerpo dormido de Elsa, sonrió de medio lado ya que no le sorprendía que Elsa no estuviera enfadada con Anna, que creyera que las acciones de su hermana eran por su culpa.

Anna despertó casi al anochecer, de nuevo con un gran dolor de cabeza, sus recuerdos eran algo difusos y desconcertantes... recordaba ir en el carruaje real a la plaza, que iban a castigar a un preso importante... pero no lograba recordar quien era el preso o si al final el castigo se llevó a cabo, había un pequeño recuerdo, como un flash, pero era algo que sencillamente no podía ser real, de modo que no le dio importancia, supuso que lo había soñado. Se sentó en la cama y se froto la cabeza intentando alejar ese maldito dolor, sentía que en cualquier momento la cabeza la iba a estallar. Al levantarse se sintió algo mareada pero pudo caminar hasta su cuarto de baño privado, allí se refresco un poco, parecía que el agua le estaba ayudando a aliviar esa jaqueca.

De nuevo se sentó en su cama e intentó recordar que había pasado en esa ejecución, pero absolutamente nada venía a su cabeza, lo único que aparecía era esa pequeña imagen, un recuerdo de menos de un segundo, pero ella se seguía diciendo que ese recuerdo era un sueño, un sueño muy macabro en realidad, ya que en esa pequeña imagen aparecía Elsa atada y azotada, y eso no podía ser verdad.


	3. Chapter 3

**hola a todos,**

 **AaronVS3: Sabía que alguien me preguntaría eso o que al menos lo pensaría, Maikel no hace nada porque no puede, espero que con este cap queden aclaradas tus dudas.**

La princesa de Corona, Rapunzel, al salir de Arendell después de la coronación de Elsa se dirigió a visitar a unos de sus aliados, el reino de Dunbroch, junto con su esposo Eugin, allí no solo se dio cuenta de que la magia estaba presente en todos los reinos, sino que conoció a alguien que pronto se convirtió en una buena amiga, la princesa Merida. Fueron varios los motivos por los que se consolido esa amistad, Rapunzel al haber estado toda su vida encerrada le gustaba observar el comportamiento de las personas, sin duda el que más le fascinaba era el de su esposo Eugin, alguien aventurero en cierto modo sin preocupaciones, un alma libre, pero él no era de la realeza y podía entender ese comportamiento, en cambio Merida si que era alguien de la realeza. A ojos de Rapunzel un miembro de la realeza, y más aun una mujer, debía de ser educado, tranquilo, formal, sereno y miles de adjetivos aburridos, pero Merida no era nada de eso, ella compartía las mismas ansias de libertad que su esposo, el mismo espíritu aventurero, aun así lo que más le fascino de la pelirroja era sus conocimientos de la magia. Merida le explico que después de convertir a su madre, accidentalmente, en oso, estudio todo cuanto pudo referente a la magia, tanto como conjurarla, como los diferentes poderes que una persona puede tener, y había un poder y una persona en especial que le llamaron mucho la atención, el hielo y la reina Elsa. En un principio solo sabía de esos poderes pero no sabía de nadie que ls pudiera tener, leyó manuscritos sobre una mujer que siglos atrás los tuvo, sabía todo lo que se podía saber sobre ellos, pero no sabía que actualmente había alguien que los tenía, hasta que le llegó noticia de la gran helada de Arendell. Como Rapunzel había estado presente en ese gran acontecimiento Merida estuvo horas preguntado sobre el tema, preguntas que la princesa del sol respondió gustosa, le contó todo, desde que los reyes de Arendell decidieron separar a las hermanas, el incidente en la coronación de Elsa hasta como gracias al amor que compartían las hermanas pudieron descongelar el reino y Elsa pudo aprender a controlar su magia. Al enterarse de que Rapunzel, no solo había presenciado algo tan increíble, sino que además compartía lazos de sangre con la misma persona que pudo congelar todo un reino en menos de un minuto no pudo evitar suplicarle que la llevara a Arendell.

Después de mucho discutir con la madre de Merida, la reina Elionor, las dos amigas consiguieron su permiso para que Merida pudiera viajar hasta Arendell, iba a ser un viaje largo, pero sin duda fascinante, iba a poder conocer a la Reina del hielo. Los poderes helados de Elsa no eran lo único que había despertado la curiosidad de la princesa pelirroja, no, también fueron los comentarios de la gran belleza de esta, Merida quería descubrir si en verdad era cierto que existiera una persona tan increíblemente hermosa, se hablaba de un cabello imposible, ni rubio, ni blanco, un tono entre ambos que le daba un toque misterioso, unos ojos helados, tan penetrantes que podían atravesar el alma de cualquier caballero, un cuerpo esculpido en mármol por los propios Dioses... se decía que a esa mujer la palabra perfección se le quedaba corta.

Tan solo les quedaban dos días para llegar al puerto de Arendell, dos días para que Merida cumpliera su sueño, esas 48 horas se le estaban haciendo eternas. Pasaba cada segundo sentada en la proa del barco, con la tonta esperanza de que de ese modo conseguiría ver antes la costa de Arendell y por consiguiente a Elsa.

-¿Qué haces ahí sentada Merida? -preguntó Rapunzel riendo.

-Así la veré antes -dijo Merida mirando al horizonte.

-La verás igual si te sientas donde las personas normales lo hacen.

-La proa es el primer lugar del barco donde se puede ver la llegada a la cosa, de modo que si me quedó aquí podré verla antes.

-En realidad ese sitio... da igual, además aun debo decirte cual es la mejor forma de comportarte delante de Elsa para causarle una buena impresión -no le iba a decir que había un sitio mejor en el barco para ver la cosa, más que nada porque allí debía de estar el vigilante por si se acercaban piratas.

-¿Forma de comportarme? -preguntó arqueando las cejas.

-Sí, Elsa es una persona muy correcta y muy educada, así que tendrás que aprender algunas cosas.

-Que no me comporte como una princesa común no quiere decir que no sepa como debe de comportarse alguien ante una reina, y créeme nadie tratará a Elsa con tanto respeto como lo haré yo.

-Eso no lo dudo, no obstante me gustaría dejar algunas cosas claras.

-¿Como qué? -dijo rodando los ojos.

-Como que nunca debes de decir nada sobre su aislamiento, no la atosigues preguntándole cosas sobre sus poderes y si quieres ganarte su afecto primero debes ganarte a su hermana Anna.

-Todo queda bien claro, pero ¿porqué primero tengo que ganarme a Anna?

-Porque Anna es lo más importante en la vida de Elsa, si tienes a Anna en la palma de tu mano no te será nada difícil acercarte más a Elsa.

-Esta bien, no creo que sea difícil ganarme a esa chica, según lo que me has dicho Anna tampoco es una princesa común.

-No... no lo es -dijo riendo al recordar los pocos, pero divertidos, momentos que había pasado con su prima.

-¿Algo más que deba saber?

-No, bueno... será mejor que no comentes que eres prima de Hans.

-No pensaba hacerlo, además ese desgraciado no es mi primo -contestó apretando sus puños, nunca le había caído bien Hans, pero ahora que se había enterado de lo que era capaz solo por conseguir un poco de poder había llegado a odiarlo. Rapunzel vio el enfado de Merida al mencionar a Hans y se arrepintió, pero ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás.

-Bueno... supongo que no voy a conseguir que bajes de ahí así que yo me voy con Eugin -dijo comenzando a caminar para volver a su camarote.

-No hagáis mucho ruido -gritó para que toda la tripulación pudiera oírla.

Mientras tanto en Arendell Maikel fue a hablar con Anna antes de que ella pudiera salir de su habitación, él debía de contarle una mentira antes de que ella preguntara directamente a los del servicio, había dado la orden de que nadie dijera nada sobre Elsa, no obstante sería extraño que Anna fuera preguntando donde estaba su hermana. Toco tres veces en la puerta de madera y rápido escucho la voz de Anna dándole permiso para entrar, al verla sintió mucha lastima, no era difícil apreciar la duda en los ojos de la pequeña princesa, pero no podía decirle la verdad o su hermana pagaría las consecuencias.

-¿Va todo bien princesa? -preguntó después de cerrar la puerta.

-Sí... bueno eso creo, es que no sé que me pasa que no consigo recordar bien que paso después de la cena con usted y tengo unas imágenes extrañas en la cabeza, supongo que lo mejor es que vaya a ver a Elsa -dijo poniéndose en pie para ir a buscar a su hermana para solucionar todas esas dudas.

-Tranquila princesa, siéntese yo le contaré todo lo que ha pasado, además no encontrará a la reina Elsa ahora mismo -Anna miro los ojos negros de Maikel sin entender porqué le decía eso.

-¿Cómo que no la voy a encontrar? Ahora mismo debe de estar terminando su trabajo así que estará en su estudio.

-La reina Elsa no está en el castillo -respondió Maikel en un tono suave.

-¿Qué quiere decir que no está en el castillo? -preguntó un tanto enfadada, no entendía porque Elsa se había ido sin decirle nada.

-Cálmese princesa estoy aquí para explicárselo todo -los dos se sentaron en la cama de Anna y Maikel continuó hablando -No recuerda que paso después de la cena porque un grupo de bandidos asalto el palacio y uno consiguió darle un golpe en la cabeza y quedó inconsciente -Anna no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, si eso era cierto quería decir que debían cambiar a los guardias cuanto antes -la reina Elsa pudo atraparlos a todos, al día siguiente se les sentenció y comenzó su castigo ¿puede recordar algo sobre eso? -Maikel no podía saber del todo hasta donde alcanzaban los recuerdos de Anna.

-Bueno... recuerdo ir en el carruaje hasta la plaza para que comenzara el castigo, pero no recuerdo si se llevó a cabo -contestó Anna confundida, había ciertas cosas que no acababan de encajar.

-Sí que se llevó a cabo princesa, esos hombres van a pagar por lo que intentaron hacer, usted no lo recuerda porque antes de que comenzara se desmayo, parece que ese golpe ha sido más fuerte de lo que creíamos, el doctor dice que es mejor que repose durante unos días -tenía que conseguir que Anna se quedara en su habitación cuanto más tiempo mejor.

-Bueno eso explica este dolor de cabeza, pero no explica porque Elsa se ha ido.

-La reina ha marchado para hablar con el rey del pueblo donde pertenecen esos rufianes, no se preocupe ella estará de vuelta en dos días. Ahora debería descansar princesa, son ordenes del doctor.

-Me encuentro bien, solo me duele la cabeza y antes me he mareado un poco, pero hay algunas cosas que no me cuadran, Elsa nunca ha castigado a nadie con la tortura, es más ella dice que es un método inhumano, que nunca castigaría a nadie de ese modo, recuerdo que había un poste de flajelación en la plaza, ¿Porqué un castigo así? -dijo exaltada.

-La reina estaba muy enfadada por lo que le hicieron, supongo que también lo ha tomado como algo personal, por eso un castigo tan duro.

-Pero si dejo que fueran las islas del Sur quienes escogieran el castigo de Hans por intentar matarnos, Elsa no es así, aquí hay algo que no está bien -dijo pensativa. Maikel no sabía que hacer, le costaba mucho seguir mintiéndole a Anna, primero porque se sentía mal haciéndolo y segundo porque si la princesa continuaba así iba a descubrirlo.

-Desconozco las razones de la reina para decidir tal castigo, lo único que se es que me pidió que cuidara de usted mientras ella está ausente.

-¿Porqué Elsa confía en ti? Conozco a mi hermana, y no es de las que confía en una persona con rapidez -dijo desconfiada. Maikel no supo que contestar, de modo que hizo lo primero que creyó conveniente, beso a Anna para dejarla dormida, no borraría los recuerdos de esa conversación, pero si podría prepararse algo con más tiempo para conseguir que la princesa confiara en él. Debía hacer esto bien y salvar a su hermana de las garras de Hans.

A la mañana siguiente Maikel debía de reunirse con el cabecilla del plan y el verdugo de de Elsa, no era el verdugo oficial de Arendell, este se había negado a hacer daño a su reina y había marchado de palacio, este había escapado de prisión junto con el diablo que había puesto en marcha todo el plan, juntos huyeron de prisión gracias a la fuerza bruta del verdugo, Frack y del ingenio del otro. Franck decidió unirse a él ya que le comentó sobre su plan de venganza contra las hermanas de Arendell y él nunca se negaría a poder torturar a alguien. Su lugar de reuniones era el despacho de Elsa, allí nadie iba a poder molestarlos, cuando Maikel llegó las otras dos personas ya lo estaban esperando, igual que la última vez se sentó y espero a que los otros dijeran algo.

-Buenos días a los dos, dime Franck ¿Cómo va nuestra reina? -dijo el hombre de las patillas pelirrojas.

-Muy bien tendrías que haberla escuchado ayer gritar cuando rociaba sus heridas con sal -contestó carcajeándose. Maikel apretó los puños, no sentía ningún tipo de cariño por Elsa, pero si le había parecido una mujer agradable durante aquella cena que compartieron y sabía que no merecía algo así.

-¿Qué tienes pensado para hoy?

-Hoy me voy a divertir con mis puños -dijo crujiéndose los nudillos.

-Me parece bien, hoy iré contigo quiero disfrutar yo también del expectación -se pudo escuchar un pequeño gruñido que escapo de la garganta de Maikel, detestaba a esos dos hombres -¿Tienes algo que decir Maikel?

-No señor -contestó apretando los dientes.

-Mejor porque recuerda que solo Franck y yo sabemos donde esta tu hermana.

-Lo sé.

-Bien, ¿Algo que decir sobre la Anna?

-Ayer despertó he hizo muchas preguntas, no se cree nada de lo que le digo así que la dormí de nuevo.

-Bueno tu conque consigas que no monte ningún alboroto hasta la ejecución de su hermanita me conformo, como lo consigas ya me da igual.

-Sí señor.

-Y recuerda que luego comenzará el plan B

-Sí señor lo sé.

-Bien, puedes irte quiero hablar con Franck a solas -Maikel no contestó, simplemente se levantó de su silla y salió de allí tan rápido como pudo, estar con esos dos hombres le hacía hervir la sangre, y el sentimiento de impotencia solo hacía crecer su rabia -Franck quiero que estés atento a los movimientos de Maikel, no me acabo de fiar de él, es demasiado noble -dijo con desprecio.

-Detesto a los que creen que ser noble les hace mejor persona, lo que son es patéticos.

-Tienes toda la razón amigo mio, pero él no es como nosotros así que estate al tanto y si ves que hace algo extraño ven a decírmelo y ya sabes, si intenta algo en mi contra mata a su hermana, él sabé lo que le pasará a su querída hermana si hace alguna tontería, pero no me fío de él.

-Lo sé, desde que gracias a ti pude salir de esa prisión siempre voy a estar a tu servicio, puedes contar conmigo para cubrirte las espaldas.

-Gracias Franck pero no estás a mi servicio, somos amigos.

Los dos rufianes continuaron charlando de temas banales hasta que llegara la hora del castigo de Elsa, pero las ansias de sangre pudieron más que ellos y fueron antes de tiempo. Al llegar encontraron a la reina dormida en el suelo, cualquier persona con corazón hubiera roto en llanto al ver a una reina de la categoría de Elsa en ese estado, ellos en cambio lo único que sintieron fue satisfacción. Antes de despertarla el pelirrojo se cubrió el rostro, no quería que Elsa lo reconociera, aun, después le dio una señal a Franck y este fue a despertarla. Se acerco al maltrecho cuerpo de Elsa y con todas sus fuerzas le dio una patada en el estomago.

-Despierta zorra -gritó. Elsa despertó al momento tosiendo violentamente, se encogió sobre si misma para intentar protegerse de los golpes que sabía que iban a venir, pero Franck tenía otros planes, quería tener un acceso completo a cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y solo había un método para conseguirlo.

La agarró con fuerza del cabello y la obligo a ponerse en pie, Elsa gimió de dolor, sus fuerzas para mantenerse firme iban disminuyendo a cada segundo que pasaba, él sujeto sus brazos y los puso sobre su cabeza para atarlas a una cadena que colgaba del techo, de ese modo Elsa quedaba totalmente a su merced.

Elsa estaba muerta de miedo, las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos, no quería ni imaginar lo que ese hombre le iba a hacer, se preguntó quien era el otro hombre que lo acompañaba, pero parecía que ese no iba a hacerle nada y centró toda su atención en el verdugo. Franck se alejo un paso de ella y la miro durante unos segundos y más rápido de lo que la mente de Elsa podía procesar un puño conecto con su estomago, todos sus músculos se tensaron, tiraba de sus cadenas pero solo conseguía que el metal se clavara más en su piel, antes de que pudiera recuperarse de ese golpe dos patadas vinieron, una en su muslo y la siguiente en las costillas, ella intentaba aguantar todo lo que pudiera sin mostrar debilidad, tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar, pensó que en el fondo era una tontería, sabía que ese hombre no iba a parar hasta que gritara, aunque también sabía que si lo hacía tampoco pararía. El siguiente golpe fue una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla, los nudillos de Franck conectaron con su pómulo haciéndole una pequeña brecha en la piel, seguido sintió un puñetazo en la mandíbula haciendo que su cabeza girara hacia el otro lado, una rodilla choco contra su vientre, un codo contra sus costillas de nuevo, otro puñetazo en el estomago dejándola sin respiración durante unos segundos que se hicieron minutos, durante unos minutos su mente dejo de procesar donde recibía los golpes, de nuevo simplemente procesaba el dolor, dolor en todo su cuerpo, Elsa no sabía cuanto duro esta vez la tortura, solo supo que más tarde que pronto su cuerpo volvió a conectar con el frio suelo. Sintió la sangre en su boca, la sangre correr por diferentes zonas de su cuerpo, el dolor en cada extremidad, pero ya había terminado, por hoy se había acabado, aunque de nuevo sintió más dolor en el corazón que en su cuerpo, esta vez fue por lo que sus ojos vieron y por lo que ella sabía que significaba.

Anna despertó pasado el medio día, cada vez su dolor de cabeza era más insoportable, sentía que su cerebro iba a estallar en cualquier momento, se sentó en su cama sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza, , recordaba perfectamente la conversación con el príncipe Maikel y nada de lo que había dicho tenía sentido, Elsa nunca actuaría de manera tan cruel contra un preso, por mucho que hubiera hecho y sobre todo Elsa nunca la hubiera dejado a cargo de alguien que apenas conocía, algo extraño estaba pasando y algo dentro de ella le decía que era algo realmente malo. Podía esperar a que Elsa volviera y preguntarle, al pensar en eso un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo... ¿Y si Elsa no volvía de donde que fuera ido?, ¿Y si en realidad no había ido a ninguna parte?... pero entonces ¿Donde estaba? ¿Porque había algo dentro de ella que le decía que Maikel le estaba mintiendo?.

Antes de que pudiera encontrar respuesta a alguna de esas preguntas o incluso pensar que haría primero Olaf entro en su habitación. Aunque normalmente las entradas de Olaf solían ser efusivas y alegres, esta vez Olaf entro despacio y cabizbajo.

-¿Estás bien Olaf? -preguntó Anna acercándose a él, cuando quiso acariciar su cabeza Olaf dio un paso hacía atrás.

-¿Me vas a hacer daño a mi también? -preguntó con un tono de tristeza que Anna nunca creyó que Olaf podría conocer.

-¿Porqué te iba a hacer daño pequeño? -contestó sonriendo.

-¿Porqué se lo has hecho a Elsa? -Anna no entendió esa pregunta, ella nunca le haría daño a Elsa, era lo que más quería en el mundo.

-Yo nunca le haría daño a Elsa, ¿Porque me preguntas eso? -por primera vez Olaf miro a Anna realmente enfadado.

-Como puedes decir que nunca le harías daño, en la cena del otro día le hiciste daño, en la plaza el otro día ordenaste que le hicieran daño y tu también se lo hiciste, ahora mismo le están haciendo daño porque tu lo has pedido -gritó.

-¿Qué...? -Anna no entendía absolutamente nada, Olaf debía calmarse para hablar bien con él y entender porque decía que ella había ¿ordenado?, hacer daño a Elsa -Olaf yo... no sé de que me estás hablando...

-Creí que sabías lo que era el amor verdadero, creí que amabas a Elsa.

-Y la amo -espetó Anna.

-Cuando amas a alguien nunca le haces daño.

-Yo nunca le haría daño a Elsa.

-¿Entonces porque lo has hecho?, ¿Porqué le has quitado el trono?, ¿Porqué la has condenado a morir?, ¿Porqué te vas a casar con ese príncipe ridículo? -cada vez el dolor en su cabeza era más y más insoportable, pero algo le decía que estaba a punto de encontrar todas las respuestas.

-Olaf escúchame, se que esto te va a parecer una locura pero yo no recuerdo nada de eso, algo me han hecho, tu sabes que amo a Elsa con todo mi corazón, sabes que nunca le haría daño a propósito, tienes que explicarme que es lo que ha pasado -dijo sujetando de los hombros al muñeco de nueve.

-No sé... no confió en ti Anna, me has decepcionado mucho.

-Por favor...-rogó Anna con la voz quebrada.

-Esta bien -cedió Olaf -¿recuerdas la cena? -Anna asintió con la cabeza -cuando terminasteis de cenar, Kristoff y yo os estábamos esperando fuera de la habitación para ir a jugar un rato en el jardín y escuchamos como le dijiste a Elsa que era la peor reina que Arendell había tenido y que sin duda una hermana nefasta, Elsa quiso acercarse a ti y tu le diste una bofetada y mandaste a los guardias a que la atraparan luego...- Olaf no pudo terminar porque Maikel entró en la habitación.

Elsa estaba intentando recuperar el aliento cuando el otro hombre que había estado presenciando su castigo se acerco a ella, se arrodillo a su lado y la sujeto del mentón para poder mirarse... no podía ser posible, él no podía estar allí, él estaba entre rejas.

-¿Te alegras de verme? -dijo el hombre.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? -preguntó con desprecio.

-Veo que ni después de una paliza tu arrogancia disminuye, yo si que me alegro de verte y más aun verte de nuevo encadenada como el animal que eres -contestó sonriendo.

-Más te vale matarme esta vez, porque no voy a tener misericordia contigo si logro salir de esta.

-Tranquila esta vez esta todo controlado, tu en dos días morirás y lo tengo todo planeado para casarme con Anna y cuando me haya dado un heredero, la mataré.

-Desgraciado hijo de... -no pudo terminar ya que un puñetazo en el estomago le saco todo el aire de los pulmones.

-Menudo vocabulario para una reina -se burló.

-Como te acerques a Anna te juro que desearas no haber nacido -amenazó en vano.

-Ella está deacuerdo con esto Elsa, lo único es que no sabe que si fin se acerca -mintió.

-¿Cómo ha podido estar deacuerdo en todo esto?, ¿Qué le has hecho?

-¿Yo? Nada mi querida Elsa, ella ha aceptado por sus propios medios, a fin de cuentas, lo nuestro es verdadero amor -dijo sujetándola de nuevo por la barbilla.

-Anna no te ama.

-A ti tampoco -se rió soltándola y alejándose de ella.

Los dos hombres salieron de la celda dejando a Elsa sola, de nuevo el dolor en su corazón superaba al dolor físico, ella había aceptado su destino, había aceptado que iba a morir, pero ahora no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, debía de hacer algo para salvar a Anna de las garras de ese hombre, aunque Anna no la amará no quería decir que ella no lo hiciera, la pequeña princesa siempre sería la numero no en el corazón de la reina.

-Te mataré Hans...-susurró para si misma, sintiendo el odio por primera vez en su vida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos,**

 **Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en publicar un nuevo capitulo pero he estado un poco liada. De verdad lo siento, no se cuando será el siguiente pero intentaré que sea cuanto antes.**

 **Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**

¿Como nadie había pensado en el pequeño Olaf? Pero por suerte Maikel había llegado justo a tiempo, justo antes de que todo el plan saliera a la luz, no obstante pequeñas chispas habían brillado en los ojos de Anna, y no iban a ser fáciles de extinguir.

-¿Se puede saber que hace este muñeco de nieve aquí? -preguntó Maikel más nervioso que enfadado.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, fuera de mi habitación ahora mismo -dijo Anna enfadada por la intromisión del príncipe.

-Lo siento pero el doctor dijo que debías de guardar reposo -explicó Maikel sujetando a Anna y llevándola a la cama de nuevo.

-¡Suéltame! -gritó Anna apartando a Maikel de un manotazo. Fue junto con Olaf y se arrodilló a su lado -Vamos Olaf sigue contando, ¿Qué pasó luego?

-Luego cuando los guardias la tenían sujeta tú... -Maikel tapo la boca de Olaf para impedirle continuar hablando, Anna quiso ponerse en pie para ayudarlo y separar a Maikel de él, pero cuando miro al falso príncipe de nuevo su cuerpo no respondió a sus ordenes. Sus piernas se movieron por voluntad propia hasta posicionarse frente a Maikel, sintió una mano rodear su cintura y vio como él se inclinaba hasta que sus labios conectaron, después todo se volvió negro para. Maikel sujeto a la princesa inconsciente sin saber que hacer, si Hans se enteraba de lo que había pasado se iba a meter en un buen problema, no obstante no había sido su culpa, Hans tampoco había pensado en que Olaf podía arruinar todos los planes, aunque al menos ahora tenía la situación más o menos bajo control. Dejo libre al muñeco de nieve para poder sujetar bien a Anna y llevarla hasta la cama, no despertaría en unas horas y eso le daba tiempo para encargarse del no tan pequeño problema que se había presentado.

A Olaf le estaba costando entender toda la situación, primero veía a Anna despreciar a Elsa, condenarla a muerte, luego Anna le aseguraba que ella ama a su hermana y que nunca haría algo así, que no recuerda lo que había pasado esa triste noche y los últimos acontecimientos y finalmente la última acción de su mejor amiga, desconcertante sin duda, pero esa última acción basto para que todas las piezas encajaran. No sabía como, no entendía bien el por qué, pero Maikel estaba controlando a Anna y costara lo que costara lo iba a detener.

Justo cuando Maikel dejo a Anna recostada en su cama sintió unos pequeños brazos golpear sus piernas.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? -preguntó Olaf aun golpeando a Maikel, este intentó controlar al muñeco de nieve pero sus poderes no tuvieron efecto en él, probablemente porque Olaf no era humano. Al ver que no iba a poder detenerlo de ese modo optó por inmovilizar las pequeñas ramas que tenía como brazos.

-Cálmate y todo saldrá bien -advirtió.

-Ahora mismo le voy a contar a Elsa lo que estas haciendo, le voy a decir que estas manipulando a Anna y ella va a terminar con tus planes, vas a desear no haber venido nunca a Arendel -dijo realmente enfadado.

-Nadie me va a detener, créeme tengo mis motivos y cuando quiero conseguir algo lo hago, sin importar a quien me tenga que llevar por delante -aclaró Maikel levantando a Olaf del suelo, salió de la habitación y puso rumbo al despacho de Elsa, allí estaría Hans y él sabría que debían hacer.

Maikel estaba a punto de tocar la puerta del estudio cuando escucho a Hans y Frack hablando y decidió esperar para ver que decían.

-¿Has visto la cara que ha puesto cuando me ha visto? -preguntó Hans entre carcajadas.

-Sí, aunque haya intentado ocultarlo esta muerta de miedo, es patética -afirmó Franck bebiendo de su copa de vino.

-Muy patética, aunque es una pena no poder disfrutar un poco de ella.

-Yo que tu no lo intentaría, quizá te la congela y eso no sería muy agradable – dijo Franck tapando dicha zona con sus manos.

-Cierto amigo mio, por eso quiero que su vida llegue a su fin, un monstruo como ella no merece vivir, en realidad también me gustaría prolongar más su agonía pero no quiero arriesgarme. ¿Qué tienes pensado para mañana?

-Fuego -contestó con una sonrisa torcida.

-Excelente -sonrió Hans disfrutando del vino real.

Como despreciaba Maikel a esos dos sujetos, pero más se despreciaba a él por ayudarlos, aunque no tenía otra opción, Hans y Franck tenían bien controlada la situación, si no hacía lo que ellos querían su hermana sufriría las consecuencias y desde luego su hermana iba muy por delante que la reina y la princesa de Arendel.

Olaf al escuchar lo que decían esos dos hombres se alarmó y comenzó a forcejear para soltarse del agarre de Maikel, pero lo único que consiguió fue que una de sus patitas cayera al suelo. Maikel aun sujetando a Olaf se arrodillo y puso de nuevo la nieve en el lugar que correspondía, suspiró hondo y toco la puerta, al instante escucho la voz de Hans dándole paso para entrar.

Cuando Hans vio a Olaf en brazos de Maikel no entendía absolutamente nada, se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Sé puede saber que es esto? -dijo señalando a Olaf.

-Verá señor he encontrado a este muñeco de nieve contándole a Anna todo lo que ella no debe recordar -explicó Maikel con cautela. Hans ladeo la cabeza y miro de nuevo a Olaf.

-Esto es una de las abominaciones de Elsa, ¿verdad? -Olaf al escuchar la palabra "abominación" sintió su enfado crecer, mordió la mano que tapaba su boca y de ese modo pudo hablar.

-No soy ninguna abominación, soy el hijo de Elsa y no voy a dejar que le sigáis haciendo daño -Hans y Franck se miraron dos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-¿Y que piensas hacer? -se burlo Franck.

-Voy a conseguir liberarla y luego todos vais a pagar lo que habéis echo.

-Permiteme que lo dude -dijo Hans, miro a Maikel y preguntó -¿Qué sabe Anna?

-No estoy muy seguro, pero más de la cuenta, he llegado antes de que le contara los detalles pero tiene una idea general de lo que ha pasado.

-Maldición -susurró Hans para si mismo, este era un gran problema, sabía lo persistente que Anna podía ser y sin duda eso iba a ser un autentico quebradero de cabeza -¿Está dormida? -preguntó.

-Sí señor, en cuento he entrado en la habitación de ella y he visto lo que sucedía la he dejado inconsciente para que decida que debemos hacer.

-Buen trabajo -Hans camino de un lado al otro de la habitación ¿qué podía hacer para evitar que la princesa montara un escándalo antes de la ejecución? -Quiero que la mantengas dormida hasta pasado mañana, el día de la ejecución en cuanto se despierte quiero que controles todos y cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que la ejecución llegue a su fin, después yo me encargaré de ella.

-Como usted diga señor, ¿Qué hago con él? -preguntó señalando a Olaf.

-Llévalo a las mazmorras, eso sí, que este lo más alejado de Elsa, no quiero que le diga nada, quiero que Elsa muera creyendo que su querida hermana la odia.

-Sí señor.

No había más que decir de modo que Maikel salió del estudio y llevó a Olaf a la celda más alejada de la reina.

Mientras tanto, y como segundo día consecutivo, Greda bajo a las mazmorras para alimentar y atender las lesiones de la reina. Al verla de nuevo su corazón se encogió, esta vez estaba tumbada de lado, abrazada a si misma, el estado de su cuerpo era mucho peor que el día anterior, los cortes, contusiones y rastros de sangre adornaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo, creando una imagen demasiado macara para ser real, pero desgraciadamente era cierta.

-¿Mi reina? -preguntó con la voz quebrada, aterrorizada por que Elsa no respirara. Ese terror incremento al no recibir respuesta, ni un suspiro, ni un movimiento... nada -¿Elsa? -dijo acercándose, pero aun no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta, cuando estuvo junto a ella se arrodillo y apartó unos mechones sucios de su cara, vio que tenía los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la celda -Elsa... -volvió a decir con la voz temblorosa, rezando por conseguir una reacción esta vez.

-Greda... -contestó en un tono de voz que el ama de llaves nunca antes había escuchado. Una mezcla de dolor y la ira más pura.

-¿Esta bien? -preguntó acariciando si hombro.

-Tienes que sacar a Anna del castillo -dijo del mismo modo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Greda confundida por la repentina orden de su reina.

-Que saques a Anna del castillo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Hans está aquí y va a hacer daño a Anna.

-Elsa... -suspiro Greda -Hans no esta en el castillo, lo habrá soñado o quizá con los golpes que ha recibido lo haya imaginado, es normal, a fin de cuentas Hans es la primera persona que le hizo daño -la rubia miro fijamente a los ojos de Greda con una mirada que aterrorizó a la mujer. Elsa utilizando todas sus fuerzas consiguió incorporarse para mirarla más de cerca.

-No he alucinado Greda y mucho menos lo he soñado, de modo que vas a sacar a Anna del castillo, es una orden -dijo tan firmemente como pudo.

-¿Como ha entrado al castillo sin ser visto por nadie?

-No lo sé, pero está aquí y no voy a permitir que le haga nada a Anna, así que ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

-Esta bien, sacaré a Anna del castillo, pero primero deja que cure sus heridas, por favor -pidió el ama de llaves.

-De acuerdo -cedió la reina, Hans aun no le iba a hacer nada a Anna así que al menos podía dejar que Greda le ayudara a aliviar un poco el dolor insoportable que sentía.

Mientras Greda curo y limpio cada herida Elsa se dedicó a pensar en un plan para detener a Hans y sus secuaces, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Estaba encerrada en esa celda, encadenada como un animal salvaje, totalmente indefensa a cualquier cosa que pudieran hacerle, necesitaba ayuda, pero no quería poner a nadie en peligro... solo tenía una opción, una que si salia mal sabía que iba a lamentar. También pensó en Anna... su Anna, ¿por qué le había hecho algo así?, su princesa la amaba, o eso le había asegurado cada día desde que gracias al amor que sentían entre ellas pudieron descongelar el reino... pero también había podido mentirle, decirle que la quería para que no sospechara y así poder llevar su traición sin problemas, aunque... ¿como podía mentir tan bien? No eran solo la palabra "Te quiero" no... era como la decía, como la miraba, los abrazos que compartían. No obstante la realidad le había golpeado con fuerza, los hechos hablaban por si solos, Anna no solo no la amaba, sino que la despreciaba, la odiaba, y eso dolía mucho más que cualquiera de los golpes que le habían dado o que le iban a dar, pues ese odio recién descubierto le decía que Anna nunca la iba a amar como ella deseaba en realidad.

Igual que la noche anterior Greda no pudo contener las lágrimas mientras curaba a la que bien se podía llamar su hija, le rompía el alma verla en ese estado, pero mucho más le dolía ver como aun después de todo lo que había hecho Anna, Elsa aun se preocupaba por ella. Cuando termino su trabajo, ya era bien entrada la madrugada, Elsa se había quedado dormida, beso su cabeza y salió despacio para no despertarla, subió las escaleras de piedra completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando abrió la puerta que separaba las mazmorras del pasillo del servicio se encontró con dos sombras, una la reconoció al instante, esas patillas pelirrojas y los ojos verdes que nunca iba a olvidar, Elsa no había alucinado, la otra no pudo reconocerlo rápidamente pero si se le hacía extrañamente familiar, dos segundos más tarde lo reconoció como el hombre que había azotado a Elsa, su sangre se heló, su corazón bombeó con fuerza y sus extremidades temblaron, nadie del servicio podía estar por esa zona y la habían atrapado.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? -preguntó Hans tomando a greda del mentón.

-!No me toques sabandija¡ -gritó Greda empujando al pelirrojo. Franck la sujeto de los brazos y la puso frente a Hans.

-¿Sabandija? -dijo subiendo una ceja -será mejor que muestres más respetos por quien va a ser tu futuro rey.

-¿Rey? -preguntó perpleja.

-Anna se va a casar conmigo después de que la zorra de hielo muera.

-Pero el príncipe Franck... -balbuceo.

-Ese solo es un peón en mi plan y a ti lo que menos te debería de importar son mis planes... creo que has desobedecido las normas, los del servicio tenéis prohibido ir a las mazmorras y creo que la puerta por la que acabas de salir va en esa dirección, ¿me podrías explicar que hacías allí?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo -contestó con firmeza.

-Lo es, ya que mis siervos deben de acatar mis normas.

-Yo no soy tu sierva, soy sierva de la reina Elsa.

-¿Reina Elsa? Creo que perdió su título y todo aquel que este con ese monstruo esta en contra de Arendell y yo soy la autoridad de Arendell, de modo que vas a tener que pagar por tu deslealtad. Ponla con el muñeco de nieve -dijo mirando a Franck. Y aunque Greda puso resistencia no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

A la mañana siguiente Merida despertó sumamente emocionada, tan solo quedaba un día para llegar a Arendell, al amanecer del siguiente día haría su sueño realidad, conocería en persona a la increíble reina del hielo. La mañana paso tranquila, amena, las dos princesas charlaron sobre temas sin importancia, fueron a cepillar a Angus y Merida enseño a Rapunzel a utilizar el arco. Pero por la tarde un pequeño bote se divisó en la lejanía, un bote que traía muy malas noticias, unas noticias que podían romper las esperanzas de la princesa pelirroja.

En cambio en Arendell la mañana fue algo diferente. Los siervos comenzaron a cuchichear sobre el paradero de la princesa Anna, era realmente extraño que no hubiera salido de su habitación en los últimos días, ni siquiera a comer, algo realmente raro, de todos era conocida la pasión por la comida de la princesa, no obstante ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, algunos lo comentaron entre ellos otros simplemente lo pensaron pero no dijeron nada, no querían arriesgarse a meterse en algún tipo de problema.

Maikel tal y como había prometido se paso el día con Anna, vigilando que no despertara, asegurándose de que el macabro plan del lunático de Hans fuera a la perfección.

Franck y Hans fueron a dar su última lección a Elsa. Bajaron a las mazmorras provistos de un par de antorchas y una vara de hierro que en su extremo formaba una "H". Cuando entraron a la celda donde debía de estar Elsa no la vieron por ningún lado, Franck fue el primero en entrar, pero en cuanto dio el primer paso algo realmente frio choco contra su cara, ese algo consiguió romperle la nariz y darle el tiempo suficiente a Elsa para intentar salir corriendo, pero los grilletes de sus pies le hacían ir demasiado lento, no consiguió alejarse un par de metros que Hans ya la había alcanzado y inmovilizado en el suelo.

-Ves como eres un animal -se burlo Hans jalándola del cabello.

-!Te vas a arrepentir de lo que has hecho zorra¡ -gritó Franck limpiándose la sangre de la cara, corrió hacia Elsa y la sujetó con fuerza del brazo y la arrastro de nuevo a la celda.

-Esto va a ser divertido -dijo Hans frotándose las manos.

-¿Hans me harías el favor de traerme un martillo? -preguntó Franck tirando a Elsa al suelo.

-Ahora mismo amigo mio -contestó sonriendo.

Mientras Hans fue a por el martillo Franck se dedicó a golpear a Elsa con todas sus fuerzas, pero aunque hubiera salido mal su plan no se lamentaba, al menos había dado algo de guerra, no se había dejado pisotear sin poner resistencia.

Afortunadamente, porque los golpes cesaron unos minutos, o desgraciadamente, porque lo que venía a continuación iba a ser mucho peor, Hans no tardo mucho en llegar con el martillo.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer con esto? -preguntó Hans.

-Como veo que aun tiene fuerzas para ponerse en pie voy a romperle las piernas -contestó mirando a Elsa. La reina sintió el miedo en cada poro de su cuerpo, sin duda golpear a Franck no había sido buena idea.

-Me encanta tu forma de pensar amigo mio -se carcajeo Hans.

-Sujetala -pidió Franck.

Hans sujeto los brazos de Elsa, presionando contra el frio suelo de piedra, ella intento liberarse pero pocas fuerzas le quedaban para seguir manteniendo guerra. Franck inmovilizo las piernas de Elsa con las suyas, alzo el martillo y utilizando toda la rabia que corría por sus venas en ese momento golpeo su rodilla izquierda, el sonido de la articulación al romperse fue silenciado por el grito desgarrador de Elsa, las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos le impedían reconocer que había a su alrededor, aunque tampoco quería ver las caras de esos dos dementes, lo único que quería era que la dejaran sola, por una vez realmente deseaba estar sola. Pocos segundos pasaron cuando pudo distinguir la sombra de Franck alzar de nuevo el martillo, su objetivo, la rodilla derecha.

-¡Basta por favor! -gritó Elsa y Franck se detuvo en seco.

-¿La orgullosa reina Elsa esta rogando por misericordia? -dijo Hans sonriendo de medio lado, no creía que que fuera a ser posible presenciar algo así.

-Por favor... no, no puedo más -contesto sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por detener su llanto.

-¿Qué opinas Franck? -Franck miro el grillete de la mano derecha de Elsa y vio su propia sangre en el, sin contestar a la pregunta golpeo la rodilla derecha de Elsa, dejándola en el mismo estado que su gemela. Franck se levanto y abandonó la celda sin decir nada más.

Hans se quedo unos instantes en silencio, no entendía porque Franck había salido de la celda, pero de todas maneras no lo necesitaba para lo que venía a continuación. Se puso en pie y preparó lo que realmente iban a hacer, puso el extremo de la vara en una de las antorchas y espero a que estuviera al rojo vivió, podía escuchar los lamentos de Elsa, y lo único que podía sentir era satisfacción, ni siquiera una pizca de compasión o piedad.

Cuando el hierro estuvo en el estado que él deseaba lo sujeto y se acerco a Elsa, esta estaba demasiado metida en su dolor como para darse cuenta de las intenciones de Hans, solo se percato de que algo más venia cuando sintió la mano de Hans en su cadera, entonces vio la vara y el rojo fuego del extremo, antes de que ella pudiera suplicar por que no lo hiciera, el pelirrojo presiono el artilugio contra el abdomen de la reina, dejando en su piel su marca, una "H" perfecta, para recordar quien fue el que consiguió atrapar a la abominable reina de las nieves. Se puso en pie y antes de salir informo a Elsa de su destino.

-Mañana al amanecer morirás, disfruta de lo que te queda de vida -Hans volteo para marcharse, pero la débil voz de Elsa lo hizo detenerse.

-Podría ver antes a Anna... -rogó.

-Claro -contestó sonriendo maliciosamente.

Hans fue a la habitación de la princesa, iba a ser realmente divertido ver el corazón de Elsa quebrarse de nuevo. Le explico a Maikel su plan y este muy a su pesar despertó a Anna y antes de que ella fuera consciente de que ya no dormía su cuerpo volvía a ser controlado, su mente tardo unos instantes en darse cuenta de que estaba despierta y sus pies la llevaban a las mazmorras del castillo, pero ¿Por qué?. La respuesta llegó cuando abrieron la puerta de la celda de su hermana... no podía ser cierto lo que sus ojos veían, eso... algo tan macabro, tan cruel... no podía ser cierto, la persona que había en esa celda no podía ser su hermana, no podía ser su Elsa pero nadie más poseía ese color de ojos. ... no quería creerlo, no había zona que no estuviera marcada por cortes, sangre o moratones.

Anna...-dijo Elsa con voz cansada.

-Elsa -contestó Anna en un tono frío, aunque ella realmente no quería contestar de ese modo, lo que realmente quería era correr hasta ella, abrazarla y prometerle que todo iba a salir bien, que nadie más le iba a hacer daño.

-Anna yo... -pero fue cortada antes de continuar.

-No quiero escucharte, he venido simplemente porque quería asegurarme de que habían hecho bien su trabajo, y la verdad lo han hecho excelente, lo único que lamento es no haber podido estar presente mientras te enseñaban que los monstruos no consiguen un final feliz y mucho menos el amor verdadero.

-¿Qué te he hecho? -preguntó desesperada.

-¿Hacerme? Que te parece ignorarme durante toda mi infancia, dejándome crecer sola porque eres tan inútil que no supiste controlar esa maldición, después de eso no solo huyes dejándome completamente sola de nuevo, sino que además intentaste matarme.

-Sabes... que yo no... no quería.

-Yo no quería, yo no quería...-repitió en tono de burla -Lo siento pero no puedo creer las palabras de un monstruo, en estos días has sentido todo el dolor que yo sentí durante toda mi infancia, cargo y abono mi querida hermana.

-Lo siento -suspiro Elsa. Al ver tanto dolor en los ojos de Elsa, Maikel casi pierde el control de nuevo y decidió poner fin a la situación.

-Me da igual, disfruta de tus últimas horas.

Tras esas palabras las piernas de Anna caminaron por si solas hasta llegar de nuevo a su habitación, Maikel iba todo el rato tras ella, pero eso no le importo lo más mínimo, tan solo podía pensar en las palabras tan crueles que le acababa de decir a Elsa, el estado del cuerpo de su hermana, que tan solo podía definirse como la más pura miseria... No entendía nada, no entendía como podía estar pasando todo eso, como apenas podía recordar nada de lo que había pasado, como había podido decirle esas cosas tan horribles, no entendía las palabras que Olaf le había dicho, eso tan solo consiguió confundir más su mente... pero sobre todo no entendía como Elsa no la odiaba... y lo que más le dolía era saber que nunca iba a poder estar con Elsa como siempre había soñado. Intentaba encontrar una respuesta a toda esa locura, pero nada se le ocurría, de todas formas no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, ya que por tercer día consecutivo todo se volvió negro sin saber porqué.

Las palabras de Anna habían dolido, sí, pero de algún modo se las esperaba, siempre había pensado que en algún momento de su vida iba a pagar por abandonar a Anna durante tantos años y ahora ese pensamiento se había hecho una realidad y muy en el fondo de su mente... creía merecer cada uno de los golpes. Ahora tan solo le quedaba esperar... esperar a que Greda viniera a curar sus heridas y quizá así hacer un poco más levadera su agonía hasta la hora de su muerte, pero el ama de llaves esa noche no llegó y Elsa estaba demasiado agotada como para cuestionarse el porque de la ausencia de su fiel sierva, antes de darse cuenta se había quedado dormida.

Poco antes del amanecer un barco se divisó en la lejanía, aunque nadie le dio importancia, lo único que esa mañana importaba en Arendell era la ejecución de la ex reina Elsa. En dicho barco varías horas atrás había llegado un hombre alto y robusto, un hombre que no trajo muy buenas noticias para las princesas Rapunzel y Merida, dicho hombre llamado Kristoff les informo de los últimos acontecimientos sucedidos en Arendell. En el corazón de Rapunzel reinaba la tristeza, ella había conocido a las dos hermanas y le dolía demasiado escuchar la traición de Anna, en cambio en el corazón de Merida tan solo bombeaba la ira, no podía soportar saber que alguien le había hecho algo tan mezquino a la mujer que ella admiraba... Los tres tenían la esperanza de llegar a tiempo y poder salvar a Elsa de un daño completamente irreparable.

Cuando el primer rayo de sol hizo presencia en la ciudad todo estaba listo, la horca, los tronos reales para que los futuros reyes pudieran disfrutar del espectáculo y todo el pueblo había sido obligado a presenciarlo, tan solo quedaba la prisionera.

Anna se sentía clavada en aquel trono, sabía lo que iba a pasar y quería detenerlo, pero no podía, no podía moverse... tan solo esperar a ver a su hermana morir. A los pocos minutos Franck llego arrastrando a Elsa, ella intentaba mantenerse en pie pero le era imposible, cada paso era una agonía, todo su cuerpo dolía pero el dolor de sus piernas era insoportable, sentía que le ardían. Cuando por fin llegaron a la horca Franck no tardó mucho en poner la soga al rededor del cuello de la reina... se acabó, no había manera de cambiar su destino, iba a morir, pero quería hacerlo con la dignidad de una reina, intentó mantenerse lo más firme posible.

-Gente de Arendell, os agradezco que hayas venido a ver el último suspiro de este monstruo -dijo Anna -Se acabo Elsa, tu vida llega a su fin en este mismo instante, ha sido un placer conocerte -y de nuevo Elsa se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Anna eran negros, tan solo una pregunta cruzo su mente ¿Por qué? Entonces miro a Maikel y vio que los ojos de él poseían el color aqua característico de los ojos de su hermana... Maikel estaba controlando a Anna... por eso había dicho cosas tan horribles... ahora todo tenía sentido para Elsa, Anna no podía haberle hecho algo tan cruel.

Antes de que pudiera intentar decir o hacer algo para que todos supieran lo que estaba pasando Franck tiro de la manivela que abría la trampilla que había bajo sus pies, haciendo que la gravedad llevara a cabo la ejecución.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos,**

 **Se que me estoy columpiando mucho con las actualizaciones pero con el calor me cuesta ponerme a escribir, lo siento de verdad.**

 **También sé que el capitulo es algo corto, pero es mejor que nada ¿no?**

Anna no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, el miedo en su pecho le hacía difícil respirar y su corazón bombeaba con tal fuerza que sus costillas dolían. Vio a Elsa ser llevada hasta la horca, manteniendo su porte real, y aunque se podía apreciar el dolor que sentía en cada movimiento, demostró ser la reina que era, aun con la suciedad y la sangre recorriendo su cuerpo, no había perdido su belleza, aun encadenada como un animal, seguía mostrando ese orgullo inquebrantable. Como deseaba Anna impedir lo inevitable, su mente gritaba en agonía por no poder hacer nada para detener la muerte de su hermana, el frío calaba hasta los huesos, ese frio antinatural hizo sentir a Anna de diversas formas, por una parte alivida, un frio así solo podía crearlo su hermana y eso quería decir que aun continuaba con vida, pero por otro lado ese frio era el reflejo del sufrimiento de Elsa, del dolor, de la desesperación... de la tristeza. Justo antes de que el verdugo activara la manivela sus ojos y los de Elsa conectaron, esperaba ver en ellos el más grande desprecio, la más pura decepción, el odio más oscuro... no obstante lo único que encontró fue preocupación.

Después todo sucedió a cámara lenta, la trampilla bajo los pies de la reina se abrió, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y Anna vio caer el cuerpo de su hermana, una caída de pocos centímetros, unos centímetros que separaban la vida y la muerte.

Todos estaban tan aterrorizados por lo que veían que ninguno escucho los cascos de un caballo acercándose al galope, nadie vio la flecha surcar el cielo hasta que rompió la cuerda un segundo antes de que se tensara, entonces todos vieron a una mujer encapuchada atrapar el maltrecho cuerpo de la reina antes de caer al suelo y salir a la misma velocidad con la que había aparecido.

Nadie se podía creer lo que acababan de ver, ¿quien era esa encapuchada?, observaron como poco a poco el caballo se alejaba, ninguno reacciono, ninguno, salvo Hans, no sabía quien era esa misteriosa mujer, lo único que sabía es que había puesto en peligro sus planes, si Elsa continuaba con vida era muy probable que todo lo que había estado planeando en estos últimos meses se fuera al garete, tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo ya. Desde su lugar, escondido de la multitud, llamo la atención de Maikel, haciendo señas para que reaccionara, debía mandar a los guardias tras la reina, atraparla y matarla, sino las cosas podrían no terminar como él tanto deseaba.

-Atrapad al jinete y Elsa, y traedlas con vida -dijo Maikel cuando vio las señas de Hans. Él se había quedado tan sorprendido como el resto, no esperaba que nadie ayudara a la reina, sabía que todo el reino estaba aterrorizado por lo que les podía pasar si hacían algo.

Los guardias asintieron y fueron tras la reina y su salvadora, como iban a saber ellos que les iba a ser imposible atraparlas, la magia estaba de lado de las dos fugitivas.

Por otro lado el corazón de Anna sintió un gran alivio al ver a esa extraña mujer salvar a su hermana, Elsa no había muerto, puede que no volviera a verla en toda su vida, pero al menos seguía viva y eso era mucho más de lo que ella podía desear. Lo que en ningún momento pensó la pequeña princesa fue en lo que le iba a pasar a ella... sin duda su destino iba a ser mucho peor que la muerte.

Elsa sintió caer contra algo peludo, algo que se movía y unos fuertes brazos abrazarla de forma, no sabía que pensar, más asustada que curiosa abrió uno de sus ojos y se encontró con la sonrisa más encantadora que había visto y unos ojos de un azul que el propio cielo envidiaba. Extrañamente no se sintió incomoda ni asustada, el único sentimiento que inundo su cuerpo fue calma.

-No se preocupe mi reina, conmigo estará a salvo, nadie más le volverá a hacer daño, aguante por favor solo un poco más y todo estará bien -dijo la extranjera. Elsa sabía que debía de hacer algo por ayudar a Anna, pero en ese momento lo único que pudo hacer fue acurrucarse contra el pecho de la desconocida y dejarse llevar por el cansancio, cayendo dormida a los pocos minutos.

Merida sentía un gran abanico de emociones, entre ellas destacaban la felicidad, por tener a la reina Elsa en sus brazos, pero sobre todo destacaba la ira, ella siempre fantaseo sobre como sería la primera vez que sus ojos y los de la reina cruzaran, pero nunca imaginó que fuera de ese modo, imagino ver miles de sentimientos en los ojos de la monarca pero nunca el que había sido la cruel realidad, esperaba que Elsa la mirara con curiosidad, indiferencia, amabilidad e incluso desprecio... pero nunca imagino que la primera vez que mirara a esos ojos viera el dolor y la desesperación. Merida se prometió a si misma que todos iban a pagar por el daño que le habían hecho a su amada reina.

Gracias a la ayuda de Gran Pabbie, Merida y Elsa pudieron escapar sin ningún problema, el viejo sabio las aprovisiono de la mejor protección, asegurando se de que nadie podría seguirlas el rastro y mucho menos encontrarlas. Al otro lado del bosque Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugin y Pabbie esperaban la llegada de las dos mujeres, ninguno podía imaginar que iba a pasar, ninguno dudaba de que Merida entraría por la puerta junto con Elsa, la duda que recorría el corazón de los cuatro amigos era si Elsa entraría con vida. La espera se estaba haciendo demasiado pesada, los minutos parecían horas, cada susurro del exterior les hacía saltar de sus sillas, pendientes del instante en el que la puerta se abriera, no solo era el hecho de ver con vida a una amiga, a una prima... no, era el hecho de que Elsa viviera o muriera significaba la prosperidad o la perdición total de Arendell.

Cuando la paciencia de los cuatro estaba a punto de llegar a su limite escucharon los cascos de un caballo aproximarse a toda velocidad, no hubo duda en aquel momento, esta vez sus oídos no les estaban jugando una mala pasada, esta vez Merida se acercaba. Todos corrieron a su encuentro, vieron a Merida bajar del caballo con alguien en sus brazos, no podían ver de quien se trataba ya que todo el cuerpo de dicha persona estaba cubierto con una manta, pero todos sabían que era Elsa.

-Merida... Elsa... -apenas pudo pronunciar Rapunzel, se imaginaba lo peor.

-Tranquila sigue con vida, pero no creo que por mucho tiempo -dijo Merida jadeando por el esfuerzo.

-Pues a que esperamos, vamos entradla en la cabaña, yo me encargare de todo -ordeno Pabbie con calma.

Sin rechistar Merida entro y con suavidad dejo el cuerpo de Elsa en la cama que habían preparado para ella y aparto la manta que cubría el cuerpo de la reina, un jadeo por parte de Rapunzel, una maldición por parte de Eugin y un rechinar de dientes por parte de Kristoff fue lo único que se escucho al ver la brutalidad con la que habían maltratado a su prima, amiga y reina. Pabbie siendo el único que mantenía la calma se acercó al cuerpo de Elsa y examino cada lesión.

-Sus...sus piernas...- tartamudeo Kristoff.

-Están rotas, sí -aclaró Pabbie.

-Eso...eso que tiene en las manos... -dijo Rapunzel intentado aguantar las lágrimas.

-Están hechos para contener sus poderes.

-¿Pero que clase de mente enferma a hecho esto? -dijo Eugin.

-Eso ahora no importa hijo. Acércate Eugín necesito que le quites los grilletes.

-Claro.

Eugin era un experto en abrir cerraduras, casi toda su vida se había basado en sobrevivir abriendo cerrojos. Aunque por primera vez sus manos temblaron al abrir ese cerrojo en concreto, no por el frio constante de la habitación, aunque sonara raro ese frío les hacía sentir calmados y porque no decirlo, cierto toque de calidez, ese frío les aclaraba que a Elsa aun le quedaban fuerzas, sus manos temblaron porque por primera vez dudo de si podría abrir el candado, pero finalmente y aunque tardó más que de costumbre consiguió abrir las cuatro mini jaulas que apresaban a la rubia. Cuando apartaron los artilugios de metal de sus muñecas y tobillos vieron los trozos de hielo incrustados en la piel de la monarca, la sangre reseca y los cortes profundos... ese metal no impedía la creación de hielo, tan solo no lo dejaba escapar, en cada una de las brutales sesiones de tortura que había tenido que sufrir sus poderes se habían descontrolado, expulsando fragmentos de hielo que al no poder traspasar el metal, traspasaron su piel. Pabbie con una calma antinatural para la situación comenzó a utilizar sus poderes, sanando cada herida, corte y contusión. Los chicos vieron asombrados como poco a poco cada lesión fue desapareciendo, algunas no dejaron ni rastro... otras quedarían grabadas de por vida en el cuerpo y la mente de Elsa.

-Merida saca a Rapunzel de aquí -dijo de repente Pabbie.

-¿Porqué? -preguntó la pelirroja.

-Porque sanar huesos es más complicado y créeme que Rapunzel no quiere ni ver ni escuchar lo que va a pasar ahora.

-Elsa es mi prima y voy a estar a su lado todo el tiempo -contestó Rapunzel algo molesta.

-Como usted quiera, yo le he avisado -los cuatro chicos se miraron entre sí, sin entender el porque de tanto misterio por parte del viejo troll -Kristoff necesito que la sujetes por los hombres y tu Eugin por las piernas, no puede moverse o le haré más daño -dijo Pabbie.

-¿Daño? -exclamó Merida.

-Sanar heridas es sencillo e indoloro... en cambio sanar huesos es más complicando y sin duda muy doloroso para la persona, por eso quería que Rapunzel saliera.

-¿No hay otro modo Pabbie? -preguntó Kristoff que ya estaba sujetando los hombros de la rubia.

-Sí, podemos dejar que el tiempo cure su cuerpo, pero llevaría meses y ahora no nos sobra tiempo si queremos salvar Arendell.

Todos quedaron en silencio, Pabbie tenía razón, el tiempo iba en su contra y sin Elsa no iban a poder salvar Arendell de la perdición. El viejo troll se tomo ese silencio como señal para continuar. Se posiciono junto a las magulladas piernas de Elsa y puso sus manos sobre las rodillas, una luz purpura broto de las pequeñas manos del troll, la reina se retorció pero las fuertes manos de Kristoff y Eugin le impidieron moverse demasiado, segundos después la luz se hizo más oscura, seguido de un crujido que bien podría haberse confundido con un trueno y un grito desgarrador surgió de la garganta de Elsa, dos segundos más tarde solo se podía escuchar la respiración acelerada de la rubia y el castañeteo de dientes de los cuatro amigos, si era posible la temperatura había bajado más, pero cuando el dolor comenzó a ceder la temperatura volvió a la normalidad.

Los cuatro chicos miraron a Pabbie preguntando en silencio si ya había terminado, el troll no dijo nada, simplemente arropo el agotado cuerpo de Elsa y salio de la habitación. Los chicos siguieron al sabio hasta la la pequeña sala de estar, ninguno quería dejar sola a Elsa pero tenían que hablar sobre lo que Merida había visto y sobre lo que iban a hacer, además de que la reina necesitaba descansar.

Las cosas en Arendell se había descontrolado, los soldados llegaron informando de que no habían sido capaces de encontrar a Elsa ni a la encapuchada, Maikel siguiendo las ordenes de Hans el cual había perdido totalmente el control, les ordeno de que no cesaran la búsqueda, que no volvieran sin la reina si no querían ser ejecutados.

Por otro lado Anna estaba encerrada en su habitación, la garganta le ardía de tanto gritar, los nudillos ensangrentados de los golpes tan furiosos como impotentes que había dado contra la madera de la puerta en un vano intento de salir, su cabeza dolía más que nunca, pero esta vez recordaba cada instante de lo sucedido y exigía respuestas, quería saber como habían logrado controlar sus acciones, porque lo hacían, quien lo estaba haciendo... lo único que sabía era que ahora Elsa estaba a salvo y eso calmaba un poco su alma. Pero en ese instante Elsa debía de haber sido su última preocupación, sobre todo en el momento en el que Maikel y dos hombres más entraron en su habitación. Nada más verlos Anna corrió a golpear a Maikel pero no pudo dar dos pasos antes de que este la detuviera.

-Cálmese princesa, no vamos a hacerle daño, si promete estarse quieta dejaré de controlar su cuerpo, ¿entendido? -dijo Maikel, este podía escuchar lo que Anna estaba pensando en ese instante y después de mil maldiciones por parte de Anna pudo escuchar como esta cedía.

-¿Quienes son esos dos? -preguntó Anna cuando sintió el control de nuevo.

-Pensé que me reconocerías... a fin de cuentas lo nuestro es amor verdadero -dijo Hans quitándose la capucha.

-Hans...-susurró Anna, las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a sudar, había conseguido una respuesta, él estaba detrás de toda esta locura.

-Así es mi pequeña princesa, ¿te alegras de verme? -dijo cínicamente.

-Eres un desgraciado Hans te juro que vas a pagar por todo lo que le has hecho a Elsa -gritó enfurecida.

-¿Elsa?, ¿Aun sigues pensando en esa fracasada? Por mucho que esa encapuchada se la haya llevado dudo mucho que sobre viva, un fino hilo separaba su vida de la muerte, no van a poder hacer nada para salvarla, de modo que olvídate de ella y piensa mejor en lo que te va a pasar a ti.

-Subestimas a mi hermana, volverá y te hará pagar todo lo que has hecho -dijo aguantando las lagrimas.

-Eso ya lo veremos, pero ahora lo importante es que se avecina una boda -informo mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Boda...?

-La nuestra mi querida princesa... bueno ahora más bien reina desde que le quitaste el trono a tu querida hermana.

-!Yo nunca haría eso¡ -gritó Anna.

-Pero lo hiciste, ¿o me equivoco chicos?

-Así es señor, recuerdo perfectamente que la nueva reina Anna arrebató el trono a la ex reina Elsa y la condeno a la tortura y la muerte por brujería y traición -dijo Franck.

-Pero...como... yo, yo no -balbuceo Anna.

-¿Como? Muy sencillo mi dulce Anna, Maikel puede controlar la voluntad de todo aquel que él quiera y por ende de quien yo quiera -explicó Hans.

Anna miro a Maikel y este aparto la mirada avergonzado, la pelirroja no se lo pensó dos veces, corrió hasta Maikel y lo tiró al suelo, a este lo pillo tan desprevenido que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, el pequeño puño de la princesa impacto contra su nariz, hubiera recibido muchos más golpes si no hubiera sido porque Franck sujeto a Anna de la cintura y la aparto de él, ella pataleo para intentar zafarse de su agarre pero no lo consiguió.

-Cálmate y escúchame Anna -dijo Hans, pero poco caso hizo ella.

-Suéltame desgraciado, os juro que os voy a matar a todos, vais a desear no haber pisado nunca mis tierras -Franck cansado de los improperios y amenazas de Anna la tiro al suelo y la hizo callar de una patada en el estomago. La pelirroja quedó totalmente quieta, su mano derecha presionando donde había conectado el pie de ese animal.

-Gracias Franck -dijo Hans arrodillándose frente a Anna y sujetando su barbilla para mirarla a la cara.

-Un placer.

-Ahora que estas más calmada escúchame Anna, vas a casarte conmigo por las buenas o por las malas, pero lo harás, seré el rey de Arendell y nadie va a impedírmelo, este puede ser tu tan ansiado cuento de hadas o tu peor pesadilla, tu decides -en ese instante todas las preocupaciones sobre Elsa se esfumaron, su hermana ahora estaba a salvo, quien estaba en un gran problema era ella, ¿qué debía hacer? ,¿dar batalla o doblegarse?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos!**

 **Matarme, pegarme, odiarme... lo entenderé, se me ha ido de las manos, he tardado mucho en actualizar pero aquí estoy de nuevo!**

 **No se como serán las actualizaciones pero intentaré que no pase tanto tiempo como esta vez.**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios!**

El que hacía unos meses había sido su sueño ahora se había convertido en su peor pesadilla... casarse con Hans, ¿Cómo iba a casarse con el hombre que había intentado matar a su hermana y la había dejado a ella misma morir a su suerte?, ¿Cómo iba a casarse con aquel que había manipulado su mente y había mandado a torturar a la única persona por la que ella daría la vida? La respuesta era simple, no podía y no lo iba a hacer, tan solo dudo unos segundos antes de tomar su decisión, sería por las malas, Anna iba a dar guerra, no se iba a doblegar, no podía permitírselo, ahora era su turno para demostrar que ella también era fuerte, que no solo la sangre real corría por las venas de Elsa, iba a demostrar que ella, la princesa Anna de Arendell, era de armas tomar.

Por otro lado Hans planeo todo para hacer su triunfal aparición como salvador de Arendell. El pueblo odiaba a Anna, a fin de cuentas ninguno conocía la realidad de los hecho, pero también era lógico que también odiaran a Maikel, lo único que Hans debía hacer era derrotar a Maikel y explicar la situación, de ese modo nadie dudaría de la princesa Anna y él podía casarse con ella y juntos ser los nuevos monarcas. El problema de sus antiguas acciones en el reino quedarían atrás después de derrocar al villano y una pequeña disculpa por esos pequeños errores del pasado.

Ordeno a Maikel a reunir al pueblo para dar un discurso sobre las consecuencias que caerían sobre aquellos que ocultaran el paradero de la ex reina Elsa, simplemente para aumentar el odio y el resentimiento entre los pueblerinos. En medio del discurso Hans apareció atacando a Maikel con su espada y lo mató, cabe decir que aquello fue una simple interpretación, Maikel aun era valioso para Hans y aun no iba a terminar con su vida. Entre los vitoreo de la gente Hans proclamo su primer discurso como futuro rey.

-Gente de Arendell, sé que todos aquí me conocéis y no por buenas razones y no llegáis a imaginar como me duele en el corazón los errores de mi pasado, por eso estoy hoy aquí. Me entere de la desventura de la reina y la princesa de Arendell y vine lo más pronto posible a saldar mi deuda con ellas, tan solo lamento no haber llegado antes y haber podido salvar a la reina también, pero al menos he podido salvar a la pequeña Anna y a vosotros de la tiranía de este animal -dijo Hans aparentando tristeza.

-Pero la princesa Anna ha sido quien a organizado toda esta locura -gritó uno de los aldeanos.

-Llegó a mis oídos la noticia y creerme que yo conozco a la princesa y sé que nunca haría algo así, investigué y descubrí que esta sabandija es portador de una magia extraña con la cual es capaz de manipular a su antojo a quien el desee, no tarde en darme cuenta de que la princesa ha estado siendo manipulada como un títere para satisfacer las ansias de poder de este mal nacido. Creed lo que os digo, la princesa también ha sufrido en estos días, imaginar ver todo lo que ha pasado desde su punto de vista, ver el maltrato a su hermana y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, ver como su pueblo la odia por algo que ella no ha querido hacer, sino que la han obligado a ello... sé que parece una locura lo que os digo pero es totalmente cierto, perdonarla porque ahora más que nunca necesitará el cariño de su gente -Hans se quedó escuchando los murmullos de la gente, vio como poco a poco sus palabras hicieron efecto y escucho como el pueblo se auto culpaban a si mismos por no haberse dado cuenta, este era su momento para su "disculpa" -Aprovechando la ocasión yo quisiera pedir perdón por mis acciones pasadas, me arrepiento por mi comportamiento, pero me vi acorralado por las circunstancias, mi padre siempre ha sido muy exigente conmigo y prácticamente me obligo a volver a casa con un reino bajo mi mando y... no supe como actuar, de verdad que siento todo lo que hice, pero sé que un perdón no es suficiente, sé que hice demasiado daño a las hermanas reales y a vosotros, pero no tengo nada más que daros, ahora me iré y continuaré con mi camino, al menos sé que he hecho algo bueno por ellas después de haber hecho algo tan ruin, aunque lo que más me duele es haber jugado con los sentimientos de la princesa, realmente la amaba...

Hans comenzó a caminar hacía las afueras del pueblo, hasta que escucho la voz de un pueblerino diciendo justo lo que el deseaba escuchar.

-No se vaya príncipe Hans, vaya ha hablar con la princesa, dele sus disculpas, nosotros le apoyaremos, nos ha salvado de la destrucción, alguien como usted se merece una segunda oportunidad.

-No creo que la princesa quiera verme -dijo con tristeza.

-¿Después de salvar a su pueblo? -preguntó una mujer.

-La princesa sabe perdonar, inténtelo, recupere su amor -animó un señor de avanzada edad.

-No sé...- contestó dudoso.

-Vamos hombre, has salvado Arendell no vamos a dejar que te vayas así -dijo un hombre musculoso rodeando el cuello de Hans y llevándolo de nuevo al centro de la plaza.

Anna desde su ventana vio todo el show que Hans había montado, le entristeció ver como su pueblo era tan fácil de engañar, le asqueó como vitoreaban a esa rata y le enfureció la sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro de esa cucaracha, pero no debía dejar llevarse por sus impulsos, ahora era cuando ella entraba en escena y debía interpretar bien su papel.

Se sentó en su cama y espero a que alguien la viniera a buscar. No esperó mucho, en pocos minutos Hans entró en su habitación, ella se quedó sentada mirando el suelo.

-¿Has tomado ya una decisión? -preguntó Hans.

-Sí -susurro Anna.

-¿Y bien? -dijo acercándose a ella.

-No puedo luchar contra la inevitable -Hans miró a Anna con curiosidad, esta levanto la cabeza y miro directamente a sus ojos -Has ganado Hans, esta vez ni siquiera Elsa ha podido contra ti y yo estoy cansada de luchar, quiero ser feliz y si una vez te ame, ¿por qué no puedo volver a amarte? -contestó poniéndose en pie y acercándose a Hans.

-Entonces estas diciendo que harás lo que yo te diga -dijo Hans no muy convencido.

-Sí, no quiero seguir sufriendo, quiero tener mi cuento de hadas... y sé que tu me lo puedes dar -dijo acariciando el pecho del pelirrojo, este sonrió victorioso -te amo Hans -Anna se puso de puntitas para dar un beso en los labios de ese hombre, no es que quisiera pero era necesario para que su plan saliera bien, debía demostrar que le iba a ser sumisa... pero no iba a ser tan fácil, en medio del beso Anna noto la mano de Hans rodear su pequeño cuello y apretar con fuerza. Hans habló a escasos milimetros de su cara.

-He estado con muchas furcias Anna, se cuando una mujer finge.

-Eres un desgraciado -escupió Anna casi sin voz.

-No, soy tu futuro esposo y rey -replicó Hans cínicamente y soltando su cuello.

-No creas que vas a poder mantener esta farsa toda tu vida -dijo Anna recuperando el aliento.

-No... solo será hasta el fin de la tuya.

Hans hizo llamar a Franck para que trajera a Maikel y comenzar el nuevo expectación, ahora sería Maikel quien se ocultaría entre las sombras y desde ahí poder manipular a Anna y hacer su nueva aparición en sociedad como la nueva prometida de Hans. El futuro rey no quiso perder el tiempo de modo que exigió que la boda se celebrara al día siguiente, el pueblo estaba contento ninguno se paró a pensar el porque de las prisas del príncipe, mucho supusieron que era por... amor.

En las mazmorras de palacio Olaff y Greda, ajenos a todo lo que había pasado en esas últimas 48 horas, estaban desesperados por salir y huir de ese lugar, no sabían cual iba a ser su suerte y los iban a ejecutar o si simplemente los iban a dejar morir en esa sucia celda.

-¿Por qué crees que Anna ha hecho algo así? -preguntó Olaf en un hilito de voz.

-No lo sé pequeño... -susurró Greda.

-¿Crees que Elsa sigue viva?

-No lo sé...-contestó aguantando las lágrimas.

-Pues tenemos que averiguarlo -espetó el pequeño muñeco de nieve poniéndose en pie.

-¿Cómo? Ya hemos intentado salir de aquí y no ha servido para nada -dijo Greda señalando la zanahoria rota que Olaf antes tenía como nariz. Este había intentado abrir la puerta como hizo la otra vez para entrar en la habitación donde Anna se estaba congelando, pero esta cerradura era más resistente y no sirvió de nada.

-No lo sé, pero no me voy a quedar aquí sin hacer nada, si Elsa sigue con vida seguro que necesita nuestra ayuda.

-¿Y si no lo está? -preguntó el ama de llaves con un nudo en el corazón.

-Pero si lo está tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por ayudarla, no la voy a dejar sola -sola... Greda no quería dejar sola a la reina de nuevo, iban a salir de allí costara lo que costara.

Antes de que pudieran idear un plan Hans apareció en las mazmorras, entró en su celda y quiso darles las nuevas noticias a sus presos.

-¿Qué tal estáis? -preguntó irónicamente.

-Vete al infierno sabandija -dijo Greda.

-Cuanta hostilidad hacia mi persona... yo que venía a daros noticias. Mañana se celebrará la boda entre la princesa Anna y yo y también se hará la ceremonia de coronación para proclamarnos los nuevos monarcas, ya que Elsa... bueno ya no está aquí -aunque Hans no había dicho que estaba muerta eso entendió Greda, Olaf en cambio entendió exactamente esas palabras, Elsa ya no estaba en el castillo, eso quería decir que estaba en otro lugar y en su mente, para estar en algún lugar se tiene que estar vivo Mientras Hans terminaba de hablar y de regocijarse por su triunfo Olaf aprovecho para coger rápidamente las llaves de la cerradura y hacer una copia exacta con su propia nieve, con cuidado de que no se deformara la dejo en una esquina de la celda, espero a que Hans se fuera y continuó con su plan -Bueno y por último deciros que gracias a vuestra desconfianza hacia Anna mi plan no hubiera sido un éxito, la verdad es que pensé que la lealtad de sus gentes más cercanas serían un problema pero ambos dudasteis de ella y eso me quitó muchos problemas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Greda sin entender nada.

-Anna ha estado siendo manipulada todos estos días, Maikel posee el don para manipular a las personas y hacer todo lo que él quiera, bueno en este caso lo que yo quisiera, Anna no solo ha estado actuando contra su voluntad, sino que ha tenido que presenciarlo todo, incluido las miradas de desprecio de sus seres queridos -y tras esas palabras Hans se marcho, dejando a una Greda totalmente devastada, auto castigándose por haber desconfiado de su pequeña princesa, debería haber hecho caso a Elsa cuando esta le dijo que algo grande le estaba pasando a Anna para haber hecho algo así... Por otro lado Olaf estaba demasiado concentrado en llevar a cabo su plan.

-Greda podemos salir de aquí -dijo, sacando a Greda de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo?

-He hecho una copia de la llave de la cerradura con mi nieve, podremos abrir la puerta -contestó casi eufórico.

-Olaf... pequeño... la nieve se romperá en cuanto intentemos abrir la puerta.

-No si la congelamos.

-¿Cómo vamos a congelara?

-Te he visto tiritar por las noches, eso quiere decir que hace frio, y cuando hace frio yo sé congelar, solo tenemos que envolverla con algo y ponerla dentro de mi, Elsa me enseño a hacerlo, solo tengo que concentrarme y ya verás como lo consigo.

-Olaf... eres un genio -exclamó Greda abrazando al muñeco de nieve.

En lo más profundo del bosque de Arendell Rapunzel, Eugin, Merida y Kristoff esperaban ansiosos que Elsa despertara, llevaba ya más de doce horas dormida, Pabbie les había dicho que tardaría en despertar, que su cuerpo estaba totalmente agotado, pero la espera se estaba haciendo demasiado pesada.

-!Cuando va ha despertar¡ -exclamó Kistoff ya desesperado.

-Hay que tener paciencia, fue lo que dijo Pabbie, esta cansada -dijo Rapunzel.

-¿Y si el troll se ha equivocado y si no despierta? -preguntó Eugin.

-Lo hará... tiene que hacerlo -contestó la rubia.

-No aguanto más...voy a dar un paseo -dijo Kristoff.

-Te acompaño -replico Eugin.

Rapunzel y Merida se quedaron solas, escuchando el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea y la respiración de fondo de la reina. La pelirroja no había pronunciado una palabra desde que Pabbie se había ido, y es que en su mente solo corrían las imágenes de lo que había presenciado en la plaza. En ella, que el valor era lo más importante, no lograba entender como nadie no hizo nada para ayudarla, como simplemente se quedaron allí, observando como su reina era ejecutada a sangre fría sin haber cometido ningún crimen. Pero la lealtad también era un gran sentimiento arraigado en su corazón y ver a Anna allí sentada, no solo mirando, sino disfrutando de esa macabra escena, le hacía hervir la sangre. Rapunzel ya conocía demasiado bien a la princesa de Dunbroch, y solo era necesario que la mirara un segundo a los ojos para darse cuenta de que estaba pensando exactamente. Como muestra de apoyo acarició la espalda de la pelirroja.

-Van a pagar por lo que le han hecho, créeme.

-Juro que lo harán... Rapunzel si hubieras visto como nadie movió un dedo por ella... quisiera...- Merida cerró sus puños con fuerza, la rabia impidiéndole hablar.

-Tranquila, pagaran por todo, vamos a descubrir quien está detrás de todo esto y... -antes de que pudiera terminar, Merida la cortó.

-¿Quien está detrás de todo esto? Su hermana Anna, fue ella quien la condeno a la tortura y a la muerte, Kristoff nos lo dijo.

-Lo sé, pero conozco a Anna y sé que ella nunca haría algo así.

-Rapunzel vi con mis propios ojos como ella estaba allí, presenciando con gusto la muerte de Elsa.

-No todo es lo que parece Merida, tu que sabes de magia deberías saberlo.

-No hay magia posible que te haga traicionar de tal manera a un ser querido.

-Y yo creía que no había magia que pudiera devolverle la vida a alguien, hasta que lo presencie, Merida no hagas conclusiones hasta que no hayas visto todos los puntos, puedes llevarte grandes sorpresas.

-¿Pero qué más necesito ver? Vi a Anna allí, sin hacer nada, mirando a Elsa como si no le importara lo que veía.

-Sé que todo indica a lo que tu crees, pero yo me niego a pensar así de Anna... la conozco y es incapaz de hacer daño a nadie, además... -Rapunzel de nuevo fue cortada, pero esta vez no fue Merida, ni siquiera Kristoff o Eugin, esta vez fue la suave voz de Elsa, diciendo una sola palabra, una que rompió en mil pedazos el corazón de Merida.

-Anna... -susurró la monarca.

-!Elsa¡ -gritó Rapunzel corriendo hacía la cama donde descansaba su prima -Elsa soy Rapunzel, ¿puedes oírme?

-Rapunzel... tienes que ayudar a Anna -dijo con voz cansada.

-Anna esta bien Elsa no te preocupes, quien necesita la ayuda eres tu.

-Sabes que no la necesito -dijo mirando a los ojos de la otra rubia, esta entendiendo a que se refería sonrió de medio lado, esas palabras le demostraron que su prima ya estaba mejor.

-Lo sé pero Anna esta en el castillo, a salvo -contestó Rapunzel intentando hacer entrar en razón a la terca de su prima.

-No, no lo está -replicó intentando incorporarse, la rubia la ayudo a sentarse.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó algo asustada por la insistencia de Elsa.

-Algo le han hecho a Anna... antes de que abrieran la trampilla vi algo extraño en sus ojos, eran completamente negros, eso no es normal, además de que Hans está en el castillo y va a hacerle daño, pretende coronarse rey utilizando a Anna -cuando Merida escucho el nombre de Hans salió del estado de auto compasión en el que había entrado, corriendo se acercó a la cama.

-¿Has dicho Hans? -preguntó alterada.

-Sí... tú... tú eres quien me salvo en la plaza -dijo Elsa mirando a Merida, esta se sonrojo, la recordaba, no creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo, estaba casi inconsciente cuando cruzaron sus primeras palabras.

-Sí, soy yo -afirmo rascándose la nuca.

-Gracias, nunca podré agradecerte suficiente lo que hiciste ese día, ¿podría saber su nombre? -habló Elsa en su tono de reina.

-Princesa Merida de Dunbroch -se presento haciendo una reverencia.

-He oído hablar de ti, sin duda una princesa fuera de lo común -contestó sonriendo, automáticamente Merida se puso roja y Elsa rio más -no te preocupes, mi hermana y yo tampoco somos muy comunes -dijo para hacerla sentir mejor.

Ese momento tan perfecto en los que la princesa escocesa y la reina nórdica compartían miradas y sonrisas fue roto por la entrada brusca de Kristoff y Eugin, los cuales venían acompañados y con noticias frescas de Arendell. Cuando los chicos vieron que Elsa ya estaba despierta quisieron ir a saludarla pero Greda y Olaf se les adelantaron.

-!Mi reina¡ -exclamó Greda. No podía creerse que continuara con vida, dio gracias a los cielos por haberle hecho caso a Olaf.

-!Elsa¡ -gritó Olaf.

Los dos, aun cansados después de haber tenido que correr como nunca antes tras su fuga consiguieron algo de fuerzas para un sprint final y lanzarse en los brazos de su querida reina.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? -preguntó Elsa devolviendo el abrazo.

-Hemos venido a ayudarte, obviamente, nunca te dejaríamos sola -dijo Olaf.

-¿Es un muñeco de nueve que se mueve y habla? -susurró Merida a Rapunzel.

-Sí, Elsa lo creó -y Merida no puedo hacer otra cosa que mirar a la rubia con más admiración si es posible.

-Gracias pequeño -contestó Elsa al muñeco de nueve besando su frente.

-Elsa tienes que escuchar lo que nos han contado -dijo Kristoff preocupado.

-¿Que pasa?

Greda le explico todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que ella al menos sabía, lo que Hans había dicho. Todos enfurecieron tras la historia de Greda, Rapunzel se quedo más tranquila al haberse asegurado de que Anna no había actuado de ese modo por si misma, Kristoff quería pegarse puñetazos a si mismo por haber desconfiado tan fácilmente de la supuesta chica de la que estaba enamorado y Merida se sintió decepcionada consigo misma, años estudiando la magia para nada, había tenido a una persona hechizada delante de ella y no se había dado cuenta. La sala quedó en silencio largos minutos, cada uno analizando la situación desde su punto de vista, finalmente la sentencia de la reina rompió el silencio.

-Vamos a detener esa boda, y Hans va a saber lo frio que puede ser el hielo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos!**

 **Se que es imperdonable lo que os estoy haciendo pero no he tenido las ganas suficientes de ponerme a escribir y para subiros un capítulo hecho sin ganas prefiero no subiros nada, prefiero haceros esperar un poco y que al menos el capitulo sea medio decente, ¿no?**

 **Espero que os guste y que la espera haya valido la pena :)**

Elsa junto con el resto de los chicos se dedicaron a planear el ataque contra Hans. Gracias a Dios que la boda se celebraría casi al anochecer y eso les daba más tiempo para no dejar ningún cabo suelto. Aunque de hecho querían hacer de ello un pequeño show, entre todos convencieron a Elsa para que demostrara hasta donde podía llegar su poder, que hiciera una entrada triumfal para demostrar la reina que era, todos querían que dejara bien claro a Hans y a todos aquellos que le habían apoyado que con la reina de Arendell no se juega.

Llamaron a Pabbie para que le hiciera una pequeña revisión a Elsa, no querían arriesgarse a que sus lesiones le jugaran una mala pasada. Por suerte la reina ya estaba de nuevo al cien por cien, esto sorprendió a los chicos, pero a fin de cuentas la magia había curado las heridas de la rubia, aunque no solo los poderes curativos del troll habían habían tomado parte en el rápido proceso de recuperación, algo más había entrado en juego, algo que solo Pabbie sabía y que por ahora iba a callar.

Merida explico a los chicos sobre todo lo que ella sabía a cerca de los poderes de Maikel, no había mucho que decir sobre ellos, tan solo que se necesitaba contacto visual para poder llevarlos a cabo y que con ello podía hacer que su victima hiciera todo aquello que el deseara, siendo esta consciente de sus actos hasta que el poseedor de la magia decidiera borrar o no esos recuerdos mediante un beso. Pabbie también informó de que es posible hacer a una persona inmune a tales poderes, pero antes dicha persona debe haber tenido contacto con ellos, ya que la magia siempre deja un rastro y a partir de este se puede inmunizar a la persona, por eso lo primero que debían hacer cuando rescataran a Anna es llevarla con Pabbie para neutralizar los efectos de la magia de Maikel en ella y de ese modo que no pudiera volver a manipularla a su antojo. Esto también se incluía en los poderes de Elsa, Anna era completamente inmune a ellos, ya que cuando el hielo toco su corazón y el amor entre ellas lo derritió formo una protección en Anna contra el hielo.

Después de tener bien claro que debían ir con cuidado de Maikel comenzaron a organizar el rescate de Anna. Era un plan sencillo, la prioridad de Elsa era poner a su hermana a salvo lo más rápido posible, para ello simplemente entraría en la iglesia, sacaría a Anna de allí y Merida la llevaría a la cabaña, después simplemente debía encargarse de Hans. Sencillo y efectivo.

A petición de Greda, Elsa se quedó descansando, por mucho que estuviera bien el ama de llaves insistió en que lo mejor sería que se quedara en cama hasta que tuviera que salir, mientras Merida aprovechó para poder charlar un poco con ella.

-¿Reina Elsa le importa si me siento con usted? -preguntó Merida nerviosa.

-Claro que sí Merida, y puedes tutearme, a fin de cuentas te debo la vida -contesto sonriendo.

-No podría mi reina, usted es de las personas que más admiro.

-¿Porqué? -preguntó la reina curiosa.

-Bueno como ya sabe me apasiona la magia y la que usted posee es increíble, el hielo y la nieve están llenos de vida y belleza.

-No todo lo que reluce es oro, mis poderes también son muy peligrosos, con ellos puedes matar y hacer mucho daño aunque no quieras hacerlo -dijo con tristeza, recordando las dos veces que hirió a Anna.

-Sé porqué lo dice, la verdad... no quiero parecer una acosadora o una loca, pero se mucho sobre su vida y le puedo decir que nunca a sido su culpa.

-Sí que lo fue Merida, si hubiera podido controlar mis emociones nunca hubiera hecho daño a nadie.

-Mi reina sus poderes son de hielo, pero no su corazón, no puede pretender ser tan fría como sus poderes o sino la acabarán consumiendo -explicó Merida mirando a los ojos de Elsa, y la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que si que era cierto de que con su mirada podía congelarte el alma, pero también arder en deseo.

-Eres muy sabía para tu edad princesa -dijo Elsa sonriendo -tendré en cuenta tu consejo.

-Gracias.

Merida recordó que Rapunzel le advirtió que no debía atosigarla a preguntas y mucho menos recordarle momentos dolorosos de su vida, de modo que decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación y se dedicó a conocer realmente a la reina, no saber solo lo que cuentan por ahí, sino saber realmente como es su reina, que le gusta, que le desagrada, que hace cuando no puede dormir, sus libros favoritos... saber quien es y sobre todo que Elsa supiera quien es ella. La tarde estuvo llena de anécdotas y risas, a las cuales, Rapunzel, Eugin, Olaff, Greda y Kristoff se unieron, los seis compartieron un día relajado, extraño teniendo en cuenta lo que se avecinaba en cuanto el sol comenzara a desaparecer, pero quizá eso era lo mejor, despejar sus mentes. Por supuesto en dicha conversación Rapunzel se rio de Eugin, Greda contó las gamberradas que Elsa hacía de pequeña junto con Anna hasta el día que las separaron, Kristoff contó algunas de sus batallas junto con Olaff y Merida contó sus aventuras de pequeña.

Poco a poco fue acercándose la hora de marchar y detener esa boda,Greda Eugin y Kristoff fueron los primeros en ir a prepararse y minutos más tarde Rapunzel se dio cuenta de que era mejor darles un momento a solas a Elsa y Merida, la princesa del sol ya sabía de la admiración de Merida hacía Elsa, pero durante la conversación se había dado cuenta de que Elsa miraba a Merida de un modo que no era solo de gratitud o amistad, algo más había, el que, no lo sabía. Tomo a Olaf de la mano y le pidió que le ayudara a arreglar algunas cosas antes de marchar, dejando a las chicas de nuevo a solas.

Reina y princesa se quedaron mirándose unos instantes, la reina curiosa por esa extraña persona que tenía delante, su salvadora, su admiradora, su amiga... la princesa fascinada por haber podido conocer y sobre todo disfrutar de la compañía de alguien tan increíble como la reina de Arendell. Pero por desgracia debían comenzar a alistarse y romper ese momento.

-Reina Elsa con su permiso voy a preparar a Angus -dijo Merida poniéndose en pie.

-Por supuesto Merida, yo saldré en seguida.

Merida salió de la cabaña hacía su caballo con miles de preguntas y sentimientos en su mente, no tenía muy claro que conclusión debía de sacar de esa pequeña conversación que habían compartido, había sido amena y divertida, pero si que hubo momentos en los que el corazón se le encogía, momentos en los que Greda hablaba de las aventuras de Elsa y Anna juntas, no por el hecho de que Anna hubiera pasado más tiempo con Elsa que ella, no, era por como los ojos de la reina brillaban al escuchar el nombre de su hermana, Merida mataría por conseguir ese efecto en su amada Elsa. Aunque ahora no era el mejor momento para pensar en eso, ahora debía mantener la mente en calma y centrarse en rescatar a Anna y acabar con Hans, después habría tiempo para conseguir que los ojos de la reina brillaran al pensar en ella.

Eugin llevaba ya unas horas queriendo hablar con Kristoff, si es cierto que apenas conocía al recolector de hielo, lo poco que pudo hablar con él antes de marchar en su primera visita y lo que habían hablado estos pocos días, no obstante habían conectado muy bien y el príncipe de Corona se había dado cuenta que bajo esa fachada del rudo hombre de las nieves se escondía un corazón frágil y sediento de amor. Ahora era un buen momento para poder hablar a solas, Merida estaba con Angus, Rapunzel con Greda y Elsa en la cabaña, nadie iba a poder escucharlos.

-Oye Kristoff, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -preguntoó Eugin rascándose la nuca.

-Claro amigo.

-¿Como estas?, es decir, todos hemos estado muy preocupados por Elsa, y que menos, ha pasado por algo que... bueno, nadie debería vivir, pero... como te sientes tú, ver a Anna junto a aquel hombre no ha debido de ser tampoco una buena experiencia -intentó explicarse Eugin lo mejor que pudo.

-Bueno... la verdad es que cuando los vi juntos en la plaza sentí como si literalmente me arrancaran el corazón del pecho, pero también es verdad que ahora que se que en realidad Anna no se fue con el por propia voluntad pues estoy mejor, solo espero poder salvarla pronto y que no le hayan puesto una mano encima, porque como se hayan atrevido a tan siquiera tocarle un pelo de la cabeza van a saber quien es Kristoff -dijo más enfadado que tranquilo.

-Cálmate amigo, seguro que no le han hecho nada, ya lo verás.

-Sí... -ambos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, sin saber como continuar la conversación, entonces Kristoff preguntó algo que a él le había estado corriendo por la cabeza desde hacía un buen rato -Oye ¿Crees que Elsa y Merida... bueno... ya sabes a lo que me refiero?

-Sí, se a lo que te refieres, y la verdad no se que decirte, yo creo que harían una buena pareja, Elsa puede enseñar a Merida a centrarse un poco y Merida a Elsa a relajarse, no sé, el tiempo dirá, aunque la verdad ahora no creo que Elsa piense en esas cosas.

-Cierto... solo puede pensar en Anna, la verdad creo que es envidiable la relación que tienen, tantos años separadas y con solo dos meses que han pasado desde que se reconciliaron parece que hayan estado juntas toda la vida, a veces incluso me he llegado a sentir celoso -Eugin comenzó a reír por el comentario -no te rías te lo digo en serio, el cariño que se tienen... no se como explicarlo.

-Sé a lo que te refieres, la fuerza con la que Elsa habla de ella, como justo después de despertar lo primero en lo que pensaba era en ella.. es envidiable la verdad, de modo que vamos a ir a rescatar a la querida hermana de la reina y a la novia del recolector de hielo.

-Tú lo has dicho príncipe -dijo Kristoff estrechando la mano de Eugin.

Minutos más tarde Elsa salió de la cabaña, vestida con un nuevo traje de hielo, solo que esta vez eran unos pantalones y una camisa, para poder correr y moverse mejor, no quería que por llevar un vestido sus movimientos no fueran lo suficiente fluidos y que algo pudiera salir mal. Noto que, más que dolerle, le incomodaban un poco las piernas, Pabbie ya le dijo que eso era completamente normal y que solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para que esa molestia pasara, el resto del cuerpo lo sentía un poco agarrotado, pero era exactamente igual a sus piernas. Comenzó a caminar despacio hacía donde se encontraban ya Kristoff, Eugin, Rapunzel y Greda, pero antes de llegar a ellos se preguntó donde estaría Merida y Olaff, miro hacía su derecha y se encontró una escena que enterneció el corazón de la reina.

Merida estaba sentada junto con Olaff en un pequeño tronco, el pequeño muñeco de nieve tenía un semblante triste y Merida estaba intentando animarlo.

-¿Qué pasa Olaff?

-Nada...-susurro el muñeco de nieve

-¿Cómo que nada? Parece que vas a llorar.

-Yo no lloro -contestó molesto.

-Es que... he perdido mi nariz -confesó desanimado.

-Oh... vale, pero no te pongas así eso tiene fácil solución -dijo Merida poniéndose de pie y acercandose a la alforja de su caballo, de esta sacó una zanahoria y se la puso al pequeño muñeco de nieve, la cara de Olaf cambio de tristeza al más puro entusiasmo, de nuevo se sentia completo. Entre gritos de agradecimiento abrazo a la princesa pelirroja la cual le devolvio el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo, se sentia bien consigo misma, hacía unas escasas horas que conocía a ese pequeño ser, pero la energia y alegría de Olaf le hacían tan especial que era difícil no encariñarse de ese pequeño hombrecito de nieve.

Elsa des de su lugar observo toda la escena y sintió algo especial en el pecho, un calor extraño que nunca antes había sentido, ver a la ruda princesa ser tan tierna y cariñosa con Olaf le hizo latri el corazón de un modo totalmente nuevo... parecido a cuando estaba con Anna... pero a la vez totalmente diferente... poca importancia le dio en ese momento, más adelante quiza era la solución a un gran problema.

En pocos minutos lo tuvieron todo listo para marchar hacia Arendell, Rapunzel y Eugin irian en un caballo, Kristoff y Olaf en Sven y Merida y Elsa irian sobre Angus, sabían a que hora exacta debían de llegar, no debían ser vistos, todos excepto Merida eran conocidos en el pueblo y no podían arriesgarse a que los descubrieran o todo se iria al traste.

Mientras tanto Anna se preparaba para su boda, el sueño de toda mujer transformado en una pesadilla de la que deseaba despertar, los últimos días habían pasado como un sueño para la pequeña princesa y en algún lugar dentro de ella aun había la esperanza de que así fuera, que en realidad todo era un sueño macabro del que no despertaba, pero que llegaría el momento de que así fuera y todo quedaría en eso... un sueño. Pero por desgracia no era así, todo era real, tan real como que el cielo es azul, como que el sol volverá a salir, como que las flores florecen en primavera, como que la muerte es inevitable... Allí se encontraba ella, quita, inmovil, sin poder evitar que las doncellas prepararan su vestido de boda, Maikel se encargaba de ello, de nuevo Anna era expectadora de lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero no era participe, simplemente allí, sintiendo la suave seda en su piel, el maquillaje en sus mejillas, los accesorios en su cabello, los sentia pero no los disfrutaba. Había intentado de todas las maneras impedir todo eso pero contra más lo intentaba más débil se sentia, era extraño ella siemrpe había estado llena de fuerza y energía pero a cada segundo que pasaba se sentia más débil, puede que fuera que ya se había rendido, que ya había tirado la toalla y se había dado por vencida o quizá la magia de Maikel la estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

Las campanas sonaron mucho antes de lo que ella hubiera querido, la hora había llegado, sus pies se movieron solos hasta el carroaje que la llevaría a la iglesa, su rostro no era el de una novia a punto de casarse con el principe de sus sueños, era el de alguien rota, desesperada... pues esta vez nadie iba a salvarla. Kai fue quien la acompaño hacia el altar, el fiel sirviente no dijo ni una palabra, si no había abandonado el castillo era porque juro al antigui rey cuidar de sus hijas y aunque la situación no era de su agrado no iba a faltar a su palabra. Anna impotente vio como poco a poco sus propios pasos la llevaban a la perdición, vio como su mano tomaba la de aquel monstruo y vio como todos en el pueblo parecian felizes con aquello...

La ceremonia comenzó, pero las palabras del sacerdote quedarón en segundo plano en la mente de Anna, a fin de cuentas era lo único que podía controlar y como minimo no iba a prestar atención a lo que era su sentencia de muerte, en cambio se dedicó a pensar en los buenos momentos del pasado, en los maravillosos días que había pasado junto a Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff y Sven... y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que en todos estos días no había pensado en Kristoff, en su prometido, ni un solo segundo se paro a pensar como todo lo sucedido había afectado al recolector de hielo, tampoco en como estaría, si algo le habría pasado, su única preocupación fue Elsa, solamente Elsa y es que por mucho que le doliera admitirlo Elsa siempre era la que estaba en sus pensamientos, cuando besaba a Kristoff, cuando este le tomaba de la mano, cuando la gente les decían la bonita pareja que hacían... siempre era Elsa quien ocupaba su mente y ahora que no tenía nada que perder podía ser sincera consigo misma y admitir su mayor secreto, su mayor miedo... el amor, tan extraño como prohibido que sentia por su hermana mayor.

Unas palabras del sacerdote la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, la última oportunidad que tenía por que alguien, quien fuera intentara salvarla.

-Si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre...

-...

-...

-...

Nada... nadie dijo nada, la última desilusión, su última esperanza se había esfumado. Vio a Hans tomar su mano y pronunciar sus votos matrimoniales, una lágrima quería escapar de sus ojos, pero de nuevo estas no podían salir, Maikel lo impedía, vio el anillo dorado entrar en su dedo, encarcelandola, atandola para siempre a un hombre que ella no había escojido, entonces llegó su turno, el momento en el que ella debía pronunciar sus votos, sus labios se movieron solos, pero no pudo escuchar su voz ya que las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de un golpe y la nieve y el frio invadio la estancia.

-No vas a quedarte con mi reino y mucho menos con mi hermana -dijo Elsa entrando junto con el resto de los chicos. Hans se quedo petrificado, no esperaba que Elsa pudiera continuar viva, era imposible, como había podido recuperarse tan pronto, hacía dos días apenas podía sostenerse en pie y ahora estaba resplandeciente. Y Anna... si hubiera podido habría saltado de alegría, aun había alguien que iba a salvarla y como no esa persona era Elsa, siempre ella hacía lo inimaginable por su bienestar.

Hans estaba perdido, su plan había sido todo un fracaso... sin Elsa muerta todo su plan iba a ser descubierto... a no ser... a no ser que la mala fuera Elsa. Agarro la mano de Anna y se la llevo corriendo hacía donde Maikel estaba escondido para controlarla.

-Controla a Elsa -dijo Hans

-¿Qué? -contestó aturdido, el tampoco había asimilado la situación

-Qué controles a Elsa y haz creer a todos que lo que busca es venganza.

Maikel hizo lo que se le ordeno, Anna fue libre y todo el peso de la realidad cayo sobre ella, no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayo al suelo, totalmente agotada, su cabeza dolia a más no poder, pero tenía que avisar a todos de lo que Maikel iba a hacer, pero mover un solo dedo se le estaba haciendo imposible.

Elsa corrió hacía donde Hans se había llevado a Anna pero antes de que pudiera llegar al altar su cuerpo se detuvo, sin saber porque y su voz escapo con unas palabras que ella no pensaba.

-Todos los aquí presentes vaís a pagar por lo que me habéis hecho, ni uno solo de vosotros alzo la voz en mi defensa y eso si que es traición a quien debeis respeto y sumisión, vaís a conocer hasta donde puede llegar mi poder, comenzando por mi querída hermana Anna...

Sus pies la llevarón hacía donde Anna descansaba arrodillada, demasiado agotada como para darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, lo primero que registro fue el tiron de pelo que alguien le dio para levantarla y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos negros de Elsa... ¿negros? … Maikel. La llevó a rastras hasta el altar y allí ante todos los presentes creo una daga de hielo, lista para atravesar el cuello de la princesa.

Elsa sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero no sabía como evitarlo, no quería hacer daño a Anna y no lo iba a hacer... ya les había hecho suficiente daño. Los chicos tampoco sabían que debían hacer, ninguno veía a ese sujeto por ningún lado para detenerlo. Lo que ellos no sabían era que Maikel estaba teniendo serios problemas para controlar a Elsa, nunca le había pasado algo así, siempre era sencillo controlar a la gente, pero había algo en el interior de la reina que no podía ser controlado, algo que estaba minando sus fuerzas.

La mano que sujetaba la daga comenzo a temblar a medida que se acercaba al cuello de Anna, el color de los ojos de Elsa cambiaba de negro a azul en pequeños intermitentes, Maikel cada vez más débil, Hans desesperado porque no entendía porque Maikel no acababa ya con Anna, y esta última asustada porque no sabía que estaba pasando, notaba el cuerpo completo de Elsa temblar, alzo la vista y vio el cambio constante en el color de sus ojos... y sin previo aviso la mano que sostenia la daga se movio violentamente y lanzó la daga justo para impactar en el hombro derecho de Hans.

El cuerpo de Elsa se relajo y de nuevo ese azul imposible volvió a sus ojos, Anna al verlo se relajo y cayo desmayada en los brazos de la reina, esta la sujeto con fuerza y la acuno en su pecho.

-Encerrad a esa sabandija en los calabozos -dijo Elsa a los guardias, señalando a Hans arrodillado en el suelo sujetando su hombro herido.

-Sí majestad.

Pero Franck fue más rápido que los guardias y pudo llevarse a Hans y a Maikel antes de que ellos pudieran llegar hasta ellos. Intentaron seguirles, pero Franck tenía previsto un plan de huida si algo pasaba.

Los chicos se acercarón hacía las hermanas, y rápido llevarón a Anna con el doctor, este tan solo les dijo que lo único que le pasaba a la princesa era que su cuerpo se había agotado, Merida explico que si alguien se ve expuesto durante mucho tiempo a una magia como la de Maikel su cuerpo termina sin ningún tipo de fuerzas ya que en los periodos en los que el cuerpo es controlado este lucha por escapar y cuando esta inconsciente por el beso la mente no descansa ya que tiene que borrar toda la información registrada durante el día.

Al rato los guardías llegaron para informar de que les había sido imposible encontrar a los tres fujitivos. Todos los chicos le quitaron importancia, todos supusieron que habrían huido sin más... la única que desconfió fue Elsa.

-Esto no ha terminado aun...


End file.
